History Repeating
by Gem Star
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!! Set millenia's into the future of the dream world, Nightopia is modernized like our culture today.. And NiGHTS is jsut a legend and story... aw just read and review please spammit PS. Rating made higher thanks to languag
1. The Preposition of Legends

History repeating History Repeating.   
chapter 1: The preposition of Legends.   
by: Gem Starr 

NiGHTS, Reala, and all other associated characters belong to Sega enterprises I just borrowed them, and will return them when I am done. :) 

Arowen, Talin, Gem, and several others are mine. Please do not take them without permission. 

I have a dedication: To the memory of Kelli, who taught me how to imagine what would ever be within my soul. and to Jazza 'el Riva, for putting up with me through thick and Thin, and for finally working on those fics of his! 

And, now... without further ado... 

"6:00 a.m." The alarm clock went off with a vengeance. Talin reached one hand out, feeling feebly about for the button. Ah, there it was, the annoying Nightopian like sound turned off... and the blissful silence of the "snooze" button reigned. Talin really didn't like that alarm clock, heck, he hated the thing. But his parents HAD bought it for him, and he figured he could stand it a bit longer before he moved out. Graduation was a mere few weeks away. Then he would be an adult, out on his own, maybe even have a good paying job. Though few his age did. 

He tried in vain to shut out the sunshine and noises coming from outside the confines of his small bed. But abruptly the peacefulness was broken by something flying at him and hitting his head. A Shoe? And what-ho! Another! He carefully peeked out of the blankets to see his sister, standing there in the doorway. Her hair was up in a towel and another shoe was held in one hand, as if she were still taking aim. 

"What the Heck are you doing?!" Talin bellowed. This was a routine, he could tell her next words would be.. 

"Mum told em to come and get you up!" YES! he was right. Right down to the sarcasm in her voice He slowly sat up, his hair taking it's usual shape.. every direction but the right one. His sister laughed and quickly retreated before a well aimed shoe could get her back. 

He got himself up, yanked on the first set of clothes that smelled right, made a good attempt to tame his black hair then shuffled down stairs. There was his mother, doing her usual juggling act of trying to prepare breakfast, and herself at the same time. It was not working to her advantage. Yet, somehow, she had managed this feat since the time Talin was a toddler, and his sister a mere infant. That was when his father had died.. r more accurately was killed. Still no one knew why or by who. Talin didn't remember much about his father, but was constantly told he looked just like him. 

Talin plopped into a chair quietly munching on his breakfast of toast when his sister came down the stairs, in answer from a honk outside, their ride was there. Grabbing his remaining piece of toast, he vaulted out the door for a fresh day at school. 

The day went fine, until his final class of the day, History. They were still studying the great dreamer wars of the early histories. Well, that and the legendary NiGHTS. Though few still believed he actually existed, or if he did... he did not do all he was claimed to. None-the-less, they still had to learn about him and the rebel armies. 

"So when the war ended, NIGHTS became leader of the maren race for a while. Then retired into obscurity." The teacher put her hands down on the desk, showing the lecture was at an end. 

Talin saw the curious look on Jalia's face before she even spoke he knew this would ensue a long discussion or a new adventure for the inquisitive young maren to his left. they had been best friends since they were kids, and he had learned to read her well. 

"Did any of them get married?" She asked the teacher 

"I suppose.", the teacher seemed to be thinking. " Though birth and death records were all but non existent in those days.. and well, lets face it, marriage certificates didn't exist. It is said in writings that Gem married... so Did NiGHTS and Reala. However, to whom they married... well no one can tell." 

The curiosity on Jalia's face grew stronger and Talin cringed. He knew she was hatching some idea in that pretty head of hers, and it would, without a doubt, include him, whether he wanted to or not. 

"what about kids?" 

"Well, yes, from what writings say Nights had a child and Reala had a few, so did gem, even Rishna had a pair of daughters. However, little is known about them today." 

The look of curiosity intensified, Talin cringed. "Could their descendants still be alive?" 

"It is possible." the teacher laughed lightly "That is, if NiGHTS ever existed." 

Jali was about to reply when to Talin's terrific relief the bell rang, signaling the end of class. There was a mad dash to gather books and such and make it out the door faster then anyone else. Talin hopped out the front doors and made a quick check then took to the air in a desperate attempt to get home quickly. He didn't make it far before he was pounced upon by Kelsen, a local maren cat. 

"Come on Talin! We're goin' to the tower!" Jali smiled and Talin Winced. 

"WHY?!" His cry fell of deaf ears, he was now being drug down the street towards the oldest part of town. Didn't they understand? He just wanted to get home, do his homework then slip into the oblivion that was off school hours. 

"We're gonna prove there IS a NiGHTS!" He rolled his eyes but with a mutter of "I can walk myself" followed them down the streets and farther and farther away from home. 

"That's all Human tales and nonsense Jalia." He muttered but Jali ignored him. 

"what d'ya suppose he looked like?" Jalia mused dancing nimbly along the street side 

For the first time the maren cat spoke up. " The books say he was a tall lean fellow with dark eyes and a usually jovial expression." Kelsen recited easily. 

"you two are both Nuts." Talin growled 

"What about the other three? Reala, Gem and Rishna?" Apparently the conversation was continuing despite Talin's complaints. 

"Reala, now HE was worth of the name nightmare I hear. Strong guy, all white face with marking son it in black to parody a human clown or Mime's face. They say he had claws that could tear through Steel!" 

"Stop it, this is stupid.." Talin spoke, but apparently no one was listening anymore. 

"Rishna was called the Red NiGHTS because she looked almost just like him. but most of her was read, from her hair to her clothes." 

"Must've made her easy to see I suppose." Jalia chuckled. 

"Grrrrrrrr.." Talin clenched his fists in frustration. 

"And Gem?" 

"She was the most documented, because she kept such good records. She was short for a maren, with dark purple eyes and was always gaunt looking and pale. They speculate malnutrition when she was young. 

Talin had had enough. " THERE IS NO NiGHTS!!" he yell-hissed in such a way both of his friends startled and backed away a bit. Talin's eyes had gone from the calm sedate blue to ice in seconds. Kelsen and Jalia stood back and gaped at their usually peaceful friend. Talin continued. "There never was... there never will be." his voice retained the hissing quality that sent chills down Jalia's spine. She shivered as she spoke. 

"Y-you don't have to come with us..." 

"Then I won't. See you two later." He did an about face and took off the way they had come. 

"Someone's touchy" Kelsen whispered . 

Jalia didn't understand it, Why was Talin so against believing in NiGHTS.. 'It's all Human tales and Nonsense" His voice echoed in her ears. But she refused to believe it. All legends were based in fact, weren't they? 

The tower soon dominated their vision, the huge blue building with gleaming golden spire had been there as long as anyone could remember and as long as the histories went back. It seemed like a large sentinel watching over the nightmaren race's progress. Now it held legal records, birth, marriage, and Death certificates, and a small museum with everything from Years and years before. 

The lobby was huge. The tiled floor done in soft purples and whites to match the white walls, and in front of them stood a large receptionist's desk. 

"where would we find historic records?" Kelsen asked The receptionist simply pointed at a large directory and blew a bubble that popped. The noise echoed around the large lobby. Kelsen muttered mutinously as they decrypted the impossibly large directory finding the place they needed to be a few floors up and 7 doors down. 

Two wrong turns and trips in the elevator later found Kelsen and Jalia up to their eye sin old records, some so old they were fading to nonexistence. 

"We're never going to find anything in this mess!" Kelsen cried in frustration, leafing through some pre dreamer records in untidy scrawl. 

"It has to be here... somewhere.." Jalia's voice came vaguely from a pile of papers. 

"Just Face it Jalia! If NiGHTS had been real scientists and historians would have figured it out by now!" Kelsen slammed his paw down on the table and then blinked. Peering at the piece of paper beneath he gave a huge whoop that sent Jalia to his side in moments. 

"Cheysuli Cresten-Wansford and Amythist Wansford had their first child today." Kelsen read aloud "it's a birth Record! Look it goes on. 'The proud grandparents Arlando and Gem Cresten. are pleased to see their daughter doing so well. " 

Jali's voice caught in her throat. She flipped through some of the other papers in the stack, and found a matching record recording a second daughter to Gem had died horribly. She also read this aloud, "Amria Jules Cresten was found dead this morning. Horribly attacked the thought is to be gaos. Gem and Arlo are devistated as the rest of the family. Services will be held next Thursday, that is all for now.   
Heruno (journalist for Nightopian Free Army)" 

The next few hours were spent researching through generations and generations of Records till they traced the last they could. Twins again by the names of Leire and Arowen. It appeared that twins ran deeply in the family. every other generation were twins. Looking through symbols and such it was easy to tell that the family had been married to races other then Maren. They left late that night, finally being roused out of their holes in papers by the archivist who happened by. Still Jalia thought over what they had found with all luck, tomorrow they would meet the last remaining descendants of Gem. And from there, who knew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"TALIN! YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!" 

Talin growled deeply, slowly raising out of his bed like something out of a horror movie. He made his way downstairs. didn't whoever it was know that on weekends he was not to be woken till after the ungodly hours of morning? There was Jalia, big smile on her face. Something within him screamed tot urn around and go back to bed. but he ignored it and walked down stairs, "what do ya want Jalia?" 

"oh we found something interesting.. "she put her arms behind her back in a secretive way. 

"like?" Talin asked, unsure whether he truthfully wanted that answered. 

"Oh, I'll tell ya in a minute... By the way, nice hair." Jalia smiled sweetly. Enjoying the way Talin's face went a particular shade of red at that comment. Talin figured that there was no way he was going to get to go back to sleep now, so he muttered an "I'll be right back and he ran back upstairs, dressing and combing his hair then running back down his socked feet sliding a bit on the entryway tile. Jalia was now sitting on the couch smiling at him as he vaulted over the back and landed sitting beside her. 

"Now what was this you were going to tell me?" 

"Well.. To put it shortly. We found him Talin!" Jalia smiled again shoving her bright hair back behind her ears. 

"Found him... oh no.. Please don't say you.." Talin began but the grin on Jalia's face told him more then words ever could. 

"I'm going to meet the last descendants of Gem this afternoon. Want to tag along?" Jalia asked in her perky manner. 

Talin Sighed and nodded. "Sure, got nothing better to do." He turned throwing his voice towards the Kitchen door "Mum! M'going out for the day with Jalia, be back later s'alright?" 

His mother peeked through the kitchen door and smiled at the bright haired maren sitting beside her son. "Sure, you guys just be careful. Weather is nice out but odd winds are blowing.. it worries me." 

Talin watched his mother carefully, he could tell something was wrong. She never spoke like that. And He couldn't seem to puzzle out what she meant, He grabbed his shoe, slipping them on in silence even after his mother had disappeared back into the kitchen. 

When she next spoke Jalia sounded a little shaky. "What did she mean Tal?" 

"To be honest, I don't know."   


About 3 hours later found Talin and Jalia walking down a picturesque street. Obviously old where cobbled roads had been covered with the modern surface, and houses had been here for centuries. Most were large old mansions. But nestled in the back of the street, where Spring valley met the ancient towering giants of mystic forest sat a little Cottage with an extensive garden. Ivy climbed up one wall of the house onto the roof. The Garden was mostly in full bloom, roses and Creeping speedwell created splashed of color, and sweet smelling herbs and mints made the air seem more clean. They approached the old wooden door quietly Jalia too busy taking in the scenery and Talin feeling a sense of foreboding totally unfitting of the atmosphere of the little cottage.   
Jalia tapped gently on the door which after a moment slowly opened, a tiny old maren peeked out. She blinked wide golden eyes at them. 

"can I help you?" 

"er, yes. We are here to see Arowen and Leire..." Jalia smiled awkwardly. 

"oh their at the store dears, but you can come on in." The door opened more and they were admitted into a narrow hallway. The house looked immeasurably old from the inside, there was no telling how old it was. The floors were not hard wood or carpeted by flagged stone, ancient and worn in so well that it was hard to tell where the stones stopped and started anymore. The walls were old plaster over Wood beams. The living room was full of all sorts of old things. But one thing, or more accurately, a trio of things caught Talin's attention. Three magnificent swords hung over the mantle place of a dusty old fire place. One looked to be of Night make, A bright coal black blade and gold hilt and crosstrees. The Second looked like ice incarnate, A bright, cold silver blade and hilt, wrapped in black leather. The third though seemed to be made of Light, bright silver blade and gold hilt shone in the dim light from the windows. 

The old maren must have noticed his intent gaze because she spoke calmly. "Family heirlooms." Talin nodded vaguely staring at the floor. Then glanced up at the old maren again. 

She must've been pretty in her younger years. Though age had turned her dark hair Gray-white. She still had slightly tanned skin and bright calm gold eyes. She was short, but looked, as she must've when she was younger, as she could take on any person and beat them horribly. However she seemed to radiate kindness and A gentle attitude. 

"would you like some tea dears?" She asked. 

Jalia nodded and after the older maren left the room She turned to Talin. "This place is... amazing. Look some of this stuff Museums would pay fortunes for!" 

Talin Nodded deftly, his eyes kept falling on the cold sword, the one with the black wrapped hilt. Something was bothering him, calling him to it. He couldn't explain it but something was happening to him. and He didn't like it. 

Around that time the old maren returned and, in the hallway the door could be heard opening and closing. 

"Gran! We're home!" Two completely identical girls walked in through the hallway and paused in the living room. Well, nearly identical, they had different colored eyes. One had bright gold-green shade, the other the same gold as the older maren. "We have... company?" The gold eyed one asked timidly, her shopping hanging limply in one hand. 

The older maren smiled softly and nodded. She turned to Jalia and Talin. "These are the two you came to meet. These are my granddaughters Arowen, " The gold eyed one nodded, "and Leire" The one with turquoise eyes waved slightly. 

All four teens stood and shook hands. 

"and you two are?" 

"Talin Nishmal." 

"Jalia Tisbal"   
"nice to meet you both.. May I ask why you came all the way out here?" Leire asked. Her calm eyes on them. 

"Well, we were researching NiGHTS... and...." Jali trailed off seeing the look on the twin's faces. 

"We don't know anything about him!" Arowen nearly shouted at them both, Jalia looked affronted and backed up steadily away from the angry and more vocal of the twins. "And even if we did you not the first to come here asking.... Honestly why ca—Grandma, what are you doing?" Arowen had paused and Talin turned, seeing the older maren taking down one of the magnificent swords. The cold glittering silver blade looked so unusual in her frail old hand. But she carried it towards Talin who to his utter suprise accepted it He took a few clumsy slashes... his eyes on the blade, somehow it felt right... very right. Like he was born to wield it. He slowly turned it and planted the tip against the stone floor, his hands folded over the hilt. 

"That," The maren said softly, those odd amber eyes glittering, "Belongs to Reala." 

Talin gaped at the sword then slowly looked up at her, Preying to all that Was, that the old maren would be wrong. But he knew it was true somehow. In the smile the old maren gave him, or in the look he got from Jalia, the feeling of the leather wrapped hilt in his hand. Talin's entire body trembled. Here, in his hand, was proof that one of the legendary figures had existed. 

Jali look at Talin's face. It had taken on an odd ashen hue, pale as a sheet, but his eyes shone. Following his gaze she caught sight of the bright gold hinted-silver bladed sword. The sun now streamed through one of the old heavy paned windows and caught the highly polished blade making it blaze in the dim interior of the cottage. 

"Who did that one belong to?" She asked, suddenly feeling quite small. 

"That one? NiGHTS." She stated simply. 

The spell cast by the blade was suddenly broken when Talin let go of the hilt of the Reala's sword and began to back slowly away from the glittering piece on the mantle. His eyes were glazed, but set, as if he were seeing something no one else could. 

"no! GO away! You're not real!" Talin was backing steadily against the far wall. His icy blue eyes wide and glazed. "I'm sorry brother, I never meant it!" 

"brother? Talin! Snap out of it!" Jalia took Talin by the shoulders and shook him hard. But still that dazed look remained. 

"I'm sorry brother! NiGHTS forgive me!" Talin's voice rang out. but it was deeper, more hissing, frightened. 

Now the twins joined in the fruitless shaking. However at once, the less patient of the two gave out.   
"Stand back" Arowen instructed then draw her hand back and gave Talin a hard slap to the face. But as she drew hr hand away Talin suddenly grabbed her wrist. Those ice blue eyes seemed to bore into her. 

"Help me." his voice was a mere whisper, then his grip slackened and he sunk backwards Jalia and Leire were barely able to catch the tall teen before he hit the stone floor. 

Talin found himself in a dark, torch-lit hallway. At first his mind balked at the idea of torches. Now they ha electricity. But there they were, their guttering light reflecting off the occasional mirror and the shiny black walls and ceiling. On closer inspection Talin discovered the stone was not just any stone but a fine black marble, so shiny and seamless it looked like obsidian polished. He felt like he knew the place, though he knew he had never been there before.   
"Nightmare" The word echoed through his mind till he at last pieced the puzzle together and understood. He was in the legendary castle Nightmare, that had housed Wizeman and the nightminion. Outside the thick stone walls Thunder cracked explosively, rattling the stones beneath his feet. He caught sight of himself in one of the near by mirrors and nearly fell backwards in suprise. White face, with black marks above and below each eye. Making it a horrible parody of a clown's face. A tight fitting body suit with a red vest and black trim. Red and black striped boots now housed his feet. he began to back away desperately, but the reflection seemed to follow him, and it didn't mirror the look of horror he knew must be on his own face. However the closer it got, the difference took shape. it wasn't him at all but some tall, heavily muscled ghost from a time long passed. Talin suddenly felt humble, though he and the older maren were around even in height. 

"The time is near" The other's voice sent shivers down Talin's spine. Cold, harsh, entirely without emotion. When Talin said nothing the other continued. "You have been chosen for a large purpose Talin." 

"W-who are you?" Talin managed to stammer out. 

A cold smile broke the pale mask of the stranger as he spoke. "Some called me highest General, few called me friend. I went, at times, by murderer, but rarely did I come to the name brother. Ancestor, or perhaps you would know me as Reala." 

Talin just stared. He couldn't seem to grasp what he was seeing. Reala continued. 

"An evil is coming, you must find the lost ones of Jackle's, Gem's, Rishna's, Clawz's and NiGHTS's" Talin cried out as one cold clawed hand touched his shoulder. "please, don't wait. Don't make the mistake I did. Be strong for them all." With that said the world voided to black Talin felt as if he were falling a long, long ways. Then slowly he began to wake again. 

When he opened his eyes all he saw was a bright blur, and the conscious thought that his whole body hurt was the first and most apparent. Slowly two anxious faces came into focus over him. Arowen's bright gold eyes looked puzzled and concerned. Jalia looked downright frightened. Her bright hair reflecting off her glasses as she peered down at him. 

"Talin, what happened?" Jalia asked nervously 

"Reala!" Talin gasped, he suddenly felt wide awake as if cold water had been poured on him. "I saw Reala!" 

"Is he always this crazy or are we just lucky?" Arowen asked lightly. Jalia scowled at the other girl who just shrugged sinking back a bit. 

"I'm not crazy." Talin sat up rubbing the back of his head, which hurt. "I saw him.. and I saw Nightmare..." when Jalia seemed about to deny this Talin caught her hands his blue eyes wild but a deeper set knowledge in them. "I know what I saw Jalia... It's true... it's all true. Now I believe too." 

Jalia looked at Arowen, the two then looked back at Talin who looked paler, his blue eyes fiercer, something much older then Talin himself had been awakened... and for the first time since they first met as kids, Jalia felt slightly afraid of how strong and tall her friend was. 

"Something much bigger then us has started... and we have a long, hard fight ahead of us." Talin leaned forward and rested his face in his hands while the others, save the old grandmother, looked confused. 

End of Chapter one.   
Comming Soon: Chapter Two-Joker's Wild   



	2. Joker's Wild

Chapter 2: Joker's Wild History Repeating   
Chapter 2: Joker's Wild   
By: Gem Star 

As always I don't own... Aww you guys all know what comes here so I will not go through it all again. I refuse, so there. 

I do own Talin, Jalia, Arowen and the others... they are mine, you no take without permission. 

Please be a responsible reader.... REVIEW! Flamers however will soon now be met with flames back. Constructive criticism please.   
  


Jalia flopped down onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Life had certainly changed, and taken a strange turn towards the macob. Her past few days had been a blur. Talin had recited his dream, in as much detail as he could and Jalia had written it all down in her tiny, crowded script. They had gotten to know the twins a bit more, though Leire didn't come along, they had all gone out to dinner at the local diner last night. Jalia had to fight Talin's eyes away from Arowen to talk to him and it annoyed her greatly. 

She found herself focusing on a playing card that she had placed directly on the ceiling, right above her bed. A Joker. For years that had been her nick name up until (Cat's note: "till" and "'til" count as slang, and so should not be included in narration.) she had entered the high school. That was when it all changed and boys started looking at her as a girl and not a playmate to hang out with and play soccer with. And still whenever she looked at her ceiling her eyes were drawn to the card apart form all the other weird things. 

Jalia was an avid collector of the weird and unusual. Most of her friends came here just to look at her odd collections of thing she had acquired over years of flea markets and yard sales. Her ceiling was all but covered in posters. Right up to the light fixture which held one orange light bulb and one normal one. Her walls were covered with shelves, everything from a broken jack-in-the-box, to a wide collection of bottles containing the herbs she grew on her windowsills. In one corner was a book shelf stuffed to bursting and on the floors books, paper, pens and pencils made it look as though a tornado had mistakenly only affected her room. She was often bothered by her neat and prim father to clean it. But she continually maintained she just didn't have time. She had ceilings to stare at, books to read, and stories to write. Her eyes were growing heavy, and still she stared at that joker. The silently laughing, sneering face was the last thing her mind remembered before she drifted off. 

When she next woke, it was very dark outside. The street lamps had long been humming on; the light produced by the Cuttles contained within the glass. Jalia slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. She had a weird dream involving a giant lopsided doorway and a dark stone castle. She hadn't understood it, nor did she get the impression that she wanted to. It had been creepy, loud and chaotic, full of colored lights and insane laughter. 

Placing her glasses back on her face she peered around her dark room and groped next to her bed for the lamp that was supposed to be there. Supposed to. At the moment the bedside table was devoid of the aforementioned lamp. After several minutes of fruitless searching, it was finally located on the floor and flipped on. 

The soft orange light from the lampshade illuminated the dark corners of the room. Jalia carefully cleared a spot and set the lamp back on her bedside table before standing and stretching. Then she picked her way to her door and opened it. Subtle snores from the door next to her let her know that her brother was long asleep. And dreaming of his classmate Nemisia, no doubt. She snickered at the thought. It was a common teasing point for all of her siblings on her youngest one, for the fact he had let slip that he liked the girl. One common rule all siblings learn: never tell who you like or you will never live it down. Reimus still had to learn that, and his brothers and sisters were driving the point home mercilessly. 

Making her way silently down the tiny crowded hallway, most of the doorways were open and dark. A peaceful air seemed to settle over the house at this hour of the night. That's often why Jalia worked now. There was no yelling, no fights between she or her brothers and sisters, just the peaceful silence that seemed to come when everyone else was asleep. 

Jalia's life was much different than that of her friend Talin; Where Talin only had one sister, and his mother. Jalia had 6 brothers and sister and both her parents. Talin's mother had a good job, which paid well. Jalia's parents worked long hours, but with 7 children and themselves, the money they made didn't go far. The house was small and crowded. But home it was, none the less. Nowhere else ever felt the same to Jalia as the small house, with the one floorboard halfway down the hallway that creaked when stepped on. The house with the wall by the kitchen that had recorded each and every child's growth since her eldest sister, Kitsine, was a year old. The house that had seen so many rowdy birthdays that there was a permanent stain on the ceiling from grape juice. 

As quietly as she could she eased the remote out of her father's hand, and managed to take the small black box without waking her parent. So she sat back on the old, dingy couch and turned on the TV, which came on with an audible "BINK". The news came on, loudly. Jalia scrambled to turn down the volume; her father snored a bit, but did not wake. 

"And in other news, A strange occurrence of Minion attacks have taken place. All over Spring Valley and Mystic forest pet Gaos, Hollows, and Cuttles have been turning on their owners in a most vicious way." The newswoman paused, looking visibly green. She obviously was seeing the gruesome pictures that accompanied her report as well. Jalia winced and made a face. Apparently the Minion really had turned on their owners... and tried to eat them. "Attacks have ranged from flesh wounds to death. Owners of Minions have been warned to keep a close eye on their pets. And even more strange occurrences large landslide over New Teshika has left none of the houses remaining." 

The pictured changed to that of some older 'maren who looked as though he had seen many a better day. "Y'see, there was this rumble then, poof, just like that the house begun to sink. It was all I could do to get me and the wife out in time." The picture then changed to a desolate area that had once been a whole five city blocks, now all that remained was dark black sand and rocks. The occasional board or beam sticking straight up out of the dark horizon made it seem even more devastated and frightening. Something in Jalia's head clicked with the image and she felt a sudden pain in her hand. But looking at the offending appendage, there was no marking, no bite. Nothing, but the dull aching pain didn't stop. Jalia elected to ignore it and turned her gaze back tot he screen. 

"The quake hit at about 4 p.m. this afternoon but appeared to have no apparent reason for happening." Jalia frowned at this... around 4 o'clock was when Talin had his fainting episode. Things were connecting too closely for Jalia's comfort. She quietly flipped off the TV and sighed. Earthquakes, minion attacks strange swords and best friends fainting, yep, life just wasn't the same anymore. 

Jalia raised her hand in a stretch and wished there were more lights so she could see back down the hallway when, with a sputtering spark all the lights in the house came. Jalia was so startled she literally fell out of her chair landing on the floor with a thud while her father awoke with a snort. All up and down the hallway people peaked their heads out of doorways. 

"What happened?" Kitsine said sleepily, her glasses half on. 

"Whazzat-whatsa-huh?" Jalia's next oldest sibling, brother Frimen, said sleepily, his golden hair sticking every direction. 

"Nothing's going on, kids. Everyone back to bed. That includes you, missy." Jalia's Father came down on her with a vengeance as the rest of the kids pulled their heads back into their respective or shared rooms. "What have I told you about getting up at all hours?..." 

"Dad, m'sorry, I couldn't sleep!" Jalia said nervously backing away. 

Her father frowned and shook his head. "Get back to bed, and tomorrow you're going to help clean the attic for this little infringement on our agreement about bedtimes." 

Jalia stomped her foot but at the stern look from her father knew she would gain no quarter. She sighed and turned stalking back up the hallway to her room, climbing into bed and turning off the light, setting her glasses son the bedside table and fuming to herself about ignorant parents who treat her as a child. 

Bright and early the next morning found Jalia in the ancient attic; things from their family from years and years and years had accumulated here from different branches of the family. All put into one stockpile. Most of it was junk: broken mirrors meant to be fixed, old beds, broken tables and dolls with no heads. It was a dreaded chore to have to clean the old dust box and, well, when asked many of the kids did it half-heartedly. But Jalia took joy in the chore, mainly because it gave her a chance to see all the odd things her family had taken in over the numerous years. 

It was in a very dark, very dusty corner that she found it. From the amount of cobwebs on the frame of the old trunk it must have been there since they moved to this house and never moved or disturbed. It was of some construction beyond what Jalia had seen before. Carefully she touched the old padlock, the rusted metal gave under her fingers and fell to the floor with a soft clunk. 

"Well, it fell open, can't blame me for looking," Jalia said to herself and carefully undid the latch's opening the trunk for a look inside. 

Lifting a piece of an old fabric, she found the trunk filled with books. She lifted one; it was so old the gold paint on the lettering was peeling back, leaving the book unmarked. But from their condition they had been well loved in their time. She opened the cover and blinked at the ancient writing in a chaotic close script, not too unlike her own. The words were old... in a language she didn't understand, but as she looked down at the words, the pages seemed alive, something inside of her awakened and she felt power in the air. Frightened, she snapped the book shut again, breathing hard. She was tempted to leave the trunk, forget she had found it. But something nagged at her so she began to shift the books, taking them out of the trunk. All were of the same age and condition, it seemed. She set them down on the wooden floor beside her: once all 4 books were out, she saw something that shone. Taking it out, she found a deck of playing cards. She smiled and looks at them, not paper, but metal. 

"Ouch! " She dropped one, sucking on her finger where it had been cut by the razor sharp edge. She picked up the card again and grinned in recognition, these weren't for playing, they were weapons. She looked into the trunk again there folded in the bottom was some bright untouched fabric, carefully lifting it she stood up. When unfolded, the flame colored cloak rested in her hands. She felt the fabric, it was soft and smooth and well cared for, and despite the fact it had been in there for gods knew how long, it was unmarred by age. In fact, now that she looked at it, none of the things seemed past the age they had been put into the trunk. Carefully undoing the jeweled clasp, she slid the mantle over her shoulders. It seemed warm, but it, like the books, gave off an odd feeling. Pulling up the neck slightly, she still smiled, looking down at the fabric. Then gave a gasp of horror and suprise. 

She was looking down at where her legs should be, but they weren't there, Nothing was; it looked as though her head, hands and feet were suspended in mid air with the mantle. With a short whimper she tried to undo the clasp and tear the fabric from her shoulders, but the clasp would not open. Somewhere near by high-pitched laughter settled on her ears and she looked around frantically. The laughter continued, high and insane sounding, malicious in its glee as if the owner had just murdered someone. 

Finally, with a strangled cry Jalia got the clasp loose and ripped the cloak from her shoulders, throwing it back in the trunk. As soon as it lost contact with her, her body became visible again, and the laughter stopped. Jalia dropped to her knees, panting, staring at the fabric in wonder and horror. What had just happened was impossible... There was only one explanation, but that didn't exist. Jalia didn't believe in magic, no one did. But what had just happened with the cloak seemed eerily like magic. Something still filtered in the air. Quickly she stuffed the things away and slammed the lid on the trunk shut again and retreated downstairs; when asked she yelled that a break was in order and that's what she was doing.   


"What do you mean, you just disappeared?" Talin asked as he polished the cold blade in his hands. His mother didn't know he had it yet. But she was at work and his sister was out. Currently he, Jalia and Kelsen were crouched in his room. 

"Just what I said. I looked down and my body was gone!" Jalia looked at them, her brown eyes frantic. 

"Sure you didn't just sniff too much wood cleaner?" Kelsen asked from his spot, his pixy-like wings folded down along his back, tail twitching. 

Jalia scowled at his accusation. "Listen, I know what I saw and heard. There was this laughter... " She shuddered in remembrance. "It was creepy, but when I asked my siblings they had never seen the trunk before and, moreover, hadn't heard a noise upstairs, not even me bumbling around." 

Talin frowned, though he didn't look at his friends. His eyes were focused on the silver blade, which shone, and Jalia didn't have to touch it to realize it was sharp. "Perhaps you were the only one meant to find that trunk." 

"That's ludicrous, Talin, " Jalia fumed," my brothers would have found it for all the times they have had to clean that attic. And besides, it can't have been waiting for me. Trunks don't just hide themselves from people and come out when they feel like it." 

Talin looked at her, Jalia shied away from those strange, cold eyes. His face was expressionless. "Magic?" 

"Doesn't exist," she hissed. 

Talin shook his head and tutted at her, never before had this motion seemed so threatening. He leaned forward looking straight into her eyes. "For a person who spent all of her childhood teaching me to believe, and who went on a hunt for the legendary NiGHTS, believing the stories, I find your lack of faith alarming." 

Jalia stared back then looked away. Talin had a point, what had suddenly made her change her mind on all that she had taught herself, and believed in over all the years? She wouldn't look at Talin again, she didn't want to see those cold eyes boring into her, and she could feel them without looking. 

Talin slowly leaned back and still frowning. "That's what I thought." 

Kelsen watched the interaction between the two, and from the look on his face Jalia noted he must not have understood a thing. Jalia sighed, standing. "I better get home... I have to watch the twins this afternoon. " 

Talin raised his eyes, but not his head peering through his dark bangs at her. "Remember what I said." 

Jalia shivered. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem for now." And with that said she left quickly. 

The house was in the after-dark silence again. Usually Jalia would have spent this time to work on a story but her mind was otherwise preoccupied. Her thoughts were upstairs with the trunk, with the strange books, cards, and cape. She knew she was obsessing but couldn't help it. At last she couldn't stand it anymore. Standing, she brought down the attic slide stairs in silence, jumping when they bumped the hard wood floor of the hallway. Climbing up, she went straight to the trunk. She spent much of the next half an hour moving the contents down to her room. Once she had gotten past the cloak she also found a pair of matching gloves and boots. 

With all of the new things in her room, she felt strangely energized, unable to sleep now. She sighed and picked up one of the books. Opening the old cover, she peered at the writing. One word stood out from the rest it seemed. "Joker" was written in a bold wide hand. Not the handwriting written throughout the rest of the book so she surmised it must have been a gift. Then she saw it, signed at the bottom of the note in the bold hand was a name. A name that sent chills up her spine. "NiGHTS" was written there in a very stylized manner of a signature. Jalia couldn't believe her eyes. She took off her glasses, hastily cleaned them on her shirt and then put them back on, but the signature hadn't changed. It was NiGHTS. She carefully decoded the rest of the note. Some of the words she didn't understand, however she recopied what she could get. 

Dear Jack, 

Well this is a gift for the biggest JOKER in my life.   
Gods know we have been through a lot together,   
Laughed, ___, even fought together and I can't   
Say __ would trust another with my life. 

Now listen to me get all mushy. Wow, peace has   
Made me a __ huh? Well, it's a gift for you to   
Write down all those spells and such in. Hope ya like it   
Happy liberation! 

NiGHTS 

Jalia blinked and read the letter again, and again, trying to tell herself it wasn't true. But each time the evidence mounted against her conscious mind's want to deny it. She then flipped a page and found it had been turned into a journal. 

Today we raised the first beam on the new town hall. It's funny how quickly we went from a band of rebels, moving from place to place, and became a grounded people, working on a government. Fights still rage between some, and a few riots have broken out, but when it all comes down to the 'maren race is finally all united again under a banner of peace. Reala complains that it is now too quiet, that he will lose his muscle doing nothing... I, however, find it a refreshing change of pace. 

People have calmed. I have set myself up in one of the smaller cottages made, though NiGHTS wants to move me to a bigger one and make me the historian. I remind him his sister writes far more then I do. Gem is an avid writer, spending much of her time recording events in notebooks, on slates, anything. I still study, though. One never knows when the spells contained in my books will come in handy. I best get going though. My stomach is rumbling and I have yet to set up the kitchen. 

The writing broke off abruptly, finding Jalia feeling someone must have interrupted the writing. Then something flew into her head: could it be those books she rescued from the old trunk contained spells? Could it be true that an ancestor of hers was a mage? Her eyes were growing heavy, she couldn't focus on the book any longer. She leaned her head back with only the purpose of resting her eyes but had fallen asleep before she knew it.   


The next day Jalia set to work. Locking herself in her room, she worked all day long, taking breaks only to eat something or use the bathroom. Decoding the old books was hard, but she found she picked them up quite quickly. The language flowed through her and by later in the afternoon she felt confident enough to try one of the simple spells. Standing, she held the old book in one arm and held her other out, muttering the old words, and felt something flow from her, she felt suddenly tired and drained but the spell had worked, standing in front of her was a perfect replica of herself. Right down to the scar above her left wrist where a Gao had attacked her when she was a baby. Of course, it was just that: an image. Not a real thing that could think and talk. 

Just then her worst fear came true. The doorknob rattled and her mother's voice was outside the door. 

"Jalia Salen, you open the door this instant. What are you doing in there?" Her mother's voice was unusually shrill. 

"Er... Nothing, Mom!" Jalia panicked and tried to hide the books amongst the general disorder of her room. With her concentration lost, the imaged faded away just as the door opened. Jalia shoved the final book behind her back, smiling nervously at her mother who, along with her older siblings, was standing in the doorway. 

"What are you doing in here?" Litra narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. Jalia took an involuntary step back; Litra was usually amongst the nicest of her siblings. Now the pretty redhead was glaring at her sister viciously. 

"Nothing!" Jalia repeated, but her eldest brother advanced on her. 

"Jalia, you're lying. We felt it in here. You're doing magic." Frimen stood over his sister like an avenging angel. "That's dangerous stuff. You shouldn't do it at all." 

"You mean... you knew... and you never told me?!" Jalia suddenly felt deeply betrayed. Her three older siblings and mother all nodded briefly. 

"We knew that if you found out you would try. We were afraid this hunt for NiGHTS would drudge this up." Her mother walked into the room looking for the books Jalia had hidden. 

"What has NiGHTS go to do with any of this?" Jalia cried. She felt on the verge of tears and took this opportunity to press her glasses back on her face as they had been sliding down. 

"I guess it's all going to come out now anyway," Frimen said as he looked down at his younger sibling. "We are descended from the Mage Jackle, through Mom. For years after the wars, the mage craft was seen as evil, the nightmare craft. So we hid it. And we still hide it. Any of us born with the abilities it is smothered till it relaxes." 

"And I..." 

"And you showed strongly as a little kid. We thought we had shoved it out of you, but apparently not. Jalia, magic is dangerous. It takes great skill." 

Jalia looked up at her brother her eyes narrowing, " you don't think I can do it..." 

Frimen still looked down at his sister. "It's for the better that you never learn." 

Jalia looked at her siblings, her family who had deceived her. Kept things from her. Suddenly anger rose in her and she growled, "Get out." 

Frimen took a hold of Jalia's shoulder as the girl took off her glasses. "It really is for the better..." 

Jalia snapped. Something terrible in her had been let loose by the admission of the lies. Jalia valued truth above all else. She raised her hand and screamed "OUT!" a Wind picked up in the room, paper flew everywhere as magic filled it, Jalia's mother and siblings retreated to the relative safety of the hallway. The door slammed in their faces. When the wind died, and the house became silent. Jalia dropped to her knees, sobbing. What had she just done? She was so tired but knew she had to get out of the house before her father came home. She could just imagine the scene then. Gathering up what she could carry she thew it all into a carry bag quickly. The cloak, the books, her work on translations, and the gloves got shoved into the yellow and black duffel bag along with some clothes. 

She had just opened the window and was moving to climb out when she noticed the cards sitting there on the bedside table. She looked out the window then back and ran over, quickly grabbing the razor sharp cards, not cutting herself once, and put them into the pocket of her coat. With that done, she vaulted out the window and into the yard, taking off down the street quickly. She wanted to get as far away from her family as possible.   


Night had fallen hours ago, and still Jalia wandered the streets, no longer sure of where she was in the town, nothing but the old cloak, the deck of cards, and some spell books and clothes in her possession. Shivering she crouched in a dark alley hugging herself to try to conserve warmth. 

"The streets are no place for someone like you." The soft male voice made her jump she glared around and her eyes came to rest on a lean boy. Obviously from the streets, his jeans were ragged and patched, his T-shirt was once a golden yellow now looked more tan, and the purple star on it deeply faded. His blond hair a bit over-long and unkempt. He looked down at Jalia quietly from a little way away. 

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?" Jalia asked. 

"You're not from the streets, you're one of those little suburb brats who runs away because mummy and daddy took away the television." The boy sounded bitter. 

"I am not!" Jalia glared at the boy. Wasn't he cold in just those jeans and a T-shirt? 

"Oh, I've seen your kind around here before... Whatever your parents did, it ain't bad enough to take off from a house and warm food. You don't want a life out here. It ain't much of a life at all." 

"You have no idea what's wrong, so why don't you just shut up?" Jalia glared up at the boy. He looked back down at her with calm, compassionate blue eyes that completely contrasted his hard tone of voice. 

"Because I am telling you, you need to get out of here while you still can." 

Jalia slowly stood picking up her bag. The boy slowly walked closer and she hugged the bag to her. She fingered one of the cards in her pocket nervously. "If you came to rob me, you're going to sorely surprised." 

The boy smirked. "Rob you? Never; I only pick pocket the wealthy, and no offence, but you're not exactly dripping in wealth. I suggest you get to a friend's house or something. People around here are rough. And I don't want to see you become another missing person found in the river." 

"Why should you care?" 

"Like I said, I've seen your kind before." Jalia moved to walk by him, as she did though he handed something to her before moving off in the opposite direction. In her hand was the missing second joker from the metal deck. She turned to ask him about it but the boy was gone, She was alone in the alley.   


"Jalia, what are you doing here at this hour?" Talin's mother looked at her in a bit of shock. 

"I've had a fight with my family. Might I stay at your house tonight?" 

The older woman let her in and nodded slightly, looking at the girl strangely. 

"Something wrong, ma'am?" 

"No... You just seem... different." 

"I am, you have no idea... but I am. " With that she retreated upstairs while Talin's mother stood puzzled at the bottom step.   


End of Chapter 2.   
Coming soon: Chapter Three: Songs of the Hero   



	3. A Song of Heroes

HR3 History Repeating  
Chapter 3: A song of Heroes  
  
:::Makes her mark of "input normal character disclaimer here":::  
  
Talin and the others do belong to me and Maren and Furries Inc. A cover for this story will be available shortly.  
  
An author's note: Sorry this took so long to get done but I managed to obtain a new computer and the original of this chapter was on the old one. Since then this story has been lost 4 times. Each time when it was almost near completion. SO! At long last, thank god, here is chapter 3!  
  
Special note: Thanks and kudos go out to the following people. Most highly to K.A. Rose, aka Catilina for believing in me, even when I began to lose faith in myself. To Jazza for getting off his lazy arse and working on something in the form of research for me. To Tara, who, with Cat, she taught me writing is all in the mind of the person with the pen (or keyboard), to Daze, Tony and Sammi for reading this and giving opinions and to Jaime and Shane for helping push me along this far. NOW! Without further ado!  
  
  
  
The streets were cold and damp. Not that he cared. He had lived here as long as he could remember. Always hearing the stories told by the elder maren down by the train tracks. You see, on the streets myths take on a life of their own. For the hopeless, hope comes in the form of a mythical hero who could vanquish an evil lord. Not in the handouts of second grade food done by the shelters. And that's the way Keane first began his delve into the world of History.  
  
Throughout his life he had researched when he could, asked any who might know. Anything to find out about that strong and amazing character, NiGHTS. Now the blond haired boy had stronger proof then ever. That girl he had met the night before was a chosen. He could tell. Of course, he mused; the chosen wouldn't come from the streets. Noble people like that didn't make their livings plucking the pockets of the rich in large crowds. But one had to make a living, and living was just what Keane had in mind.  
  
His over-large tennis shoes made a squelching sound as he walked, his socks and shoes were wet clear though, as it had rained last night and puddles impeded his progress. Not that he really had anywhere to rush off too. He just felt like scrounging a meal at the near by restaurants. He was certainly starting to get too old for the "big eye" routine but he could still turn some young couple's head with a cock-and-bull story about his childhood on the streets. Not that all of it was a lie; hell, he wouldn't know if it were. He didn't remember anything before his tenth birthday. But he could spin out a sob story faster then you could blink, and that always got him a meal from some hapless newly-weds.   
  
Keane stopped before a restaurant and stood in the doorway a moment before sitting on the curb, his bright blond hair in his face, aside form his eyes it was the only thing on him that shone with seeming newness and life. The rest of his clothes had definitely seen better days in the far distant past. His jeans were darned in several places. They had lasted him two years now. And were still a bit too big. He had a big break when he had found that brand new pair in a dumpster up on the higher parts of town. Now he didn't dare go back. With the earthquakes and minion attacks and maren turning crazy the whole of Nightopia was in an uproar, and any that could afford had gained security guards. Doing business up on the high part of town just wasn't safe anymore.  
  
"That was nice, what you did for that girl last night." A young fellow maren sat down on the curb beside him, her thick curled turquoise hair fell around her face, her clothes almost as bad as his.  
  
"Oh buzz off, you're scaring the fish away." Keane glanced at her. She was five years his senior. And had been the one who had found him, alone and scared in a burned out house that day eight years ago.  
  
"Oh you know what they say, two heads are better than one, Keane m'boy!" She put an arm around his shoulders and he glared at her, but it lacked venom. He could never hurt her; not after all she had done for him over the years.  
  
"Yeah but two heads aren't going to get us a meal. We work alone on food, remember?" He paused and then sighed. "It's not like I am going soft, all right? It's just..."  
  
"She was a chosen." the woman finished. Keane gaped at her, "Hey, I haven't listened to you mutter in your sleep for eight years for nothing. I think you know more than you think. It's just locked away somewhere up there." She poked the side of his head gently before continuing. "And it must be in good company. Lots of empty space!"  
  
Keane made a decidedly disgusted face at her. "Oh, don't you start getting mushy on me."  
  
"What's the matter? I figured you would want girls melting in the gaze of those baby-blues."  
  
"They're not baby blue... their dark blue and besides, what girl would fall for a guy who has to scam people to get a meal?..." He made a motion with his hand as if talking to an invisible girl. "Hey, yeah, wanna come back to my cardboard box?" He smirked. "Ha, I think not, Brenna."  
  
Brenna shrugged and stood. "Well don't look now... but that girl is back, and she has company."  
  
Before Keane could ask what she meant he heard a soft cry from down the street. "See, there he is!"  
  
Keane turned to run a little too late. The bright haired girl from the night before came along the path made by the down town locals. The neon lights from lewd signs glinted on her wide circular glasses. Behind her strode two other human type maren and a maren cat. One was a tall, strong looking boy with dark hair.   
  
Great, I suppose she is gonna have me arrested for giving her that goddess damned card! Keane thought to himself.  
  
But the two following the taller boy was a short small made maren with red-purple hair in loose curls, and piercing gold eyes. And behind her, the maren cat, large and muscular with a dark blue coat the pixie like wings folded along his back.   
  
Jalia smiled at the boy and offered a hand. "I had to come and say thank you. For talking some sense into me last night."  
  
Keane took her hand looking at the others nervously. "Er, no problem..."  
  
Jalia giggled nervously, the noise was high and a little crazy sounding. "Oh, forgive me... we were never properly introduced. My name is Jalia. These are my friends, Talin, Arowen and Kelsen. You are?" she prompted.  
  
"You can call me Gold Star, or GS. Everyone does." There was no point in giving out a real name. His real name meant little but what his parents had left as their only legacy for him, a legacy he didn't want.   
  
"Er, all right GS. For helping my out I wanted to know if we could take you to dinner."  
  
The boy's finely arched brows drew up slightly, ah, sweeten the deal with food and he was there. He remained outwardly cool, though. "Sure, not like I got anywhere to be."  
  
  
An hour later found the whole group crammed into a small booth at a pizza place down the street from Talin's house. They had just ordered and an odd, strained silence seemed to fill the small booth, everyone seemed a little nervous. Especially the newest member of their number, the tattered boy sat as far away from the others as he could. An impressive feat considering the space available to group.  
  
"So..." Jalia began awkwardly.  
  
"Er, yes," GS replied, focusing on the red and white checkered table cloth as though it hid some secret.  
  
"So, care to tell how you knew about this?" GS jumped. It was the first time the dark haired boy had spoken; he had a deep, calm voice as he held up the opposing metal joker.  
  
"Well..." GG shifted uncomfortably, he had a feeling this had been coming. "I just had a feeling, all right? Besides, I saw the others in her pack and figured they were hers."   
  
"But where did you get this one in the first place?" Talin persisted. His cold blue eyes noting the squirm in the other's posture. The rest of the table was silent.  
  
"Listen, I don't remember, all right? I've had it for as long as I remember. And I knew that someday the chosen would come looking for it. She came, I gave it back. End of story."  
  
"What do you mean chosen?" Arowen piped up, the small maren was usually very quiet, she has a flowing, but stern voice her predatory gold eyes landed on GS and he shifted again. This wasn't going at all how he had hoped.  
  
"The chosen ones. The ones who descended from the Heroes of the Dream Realm. Everyone knows the stories."   
  
"No, everyone does not. Enlighten us." GS decided he didn't like this girl. Arowen had a way of looking at you that made you feel she was staring into your soul.  
  
GS scowled back at the girl but was momentarily saved as the pizza arrived and they all took a slice, he ate restrainedly though his insides were gnawed with hunger, he thought better than to just dig in.  
  
"Well?" Arowen prompted after a few bites had been taken by all.  
  
GS swallowed hard, and it had nothing to do with the cheese on the pizza. Then abandoning all pretenses he just launched into the prophecy in a hushed voice.  
  
"The story dates back to pre-dreamer records. It says that when Nightopia and Nightmare met at a crossroads, and the 'maren races were to be the most lost. Five young ones would rise from the ashes of society, Push back those who would tear them down and defeat an ancient evil that rises for a second time to threaten the lands of waking and dreams." GS paused long enough to take another bite then continued.  
  
"One would raise in the name of a vanquished cold, the hatred of races concentrated hidden within his soul, he would be the dark. Another would live under a blanket of stars, child of nature and child of technology met in one being. He will be the opening to both worlds. Yet another would have the gaze of a hawk in flight, a raised consciousness, and sensitivity to those forces facing, she would be the balance. The fourth would be the joker. the bringer of brightness and chaos, a child of disorder and insanity. The beginnings of magic in a dead realm, she would protect the lost beings. And the final would be the child of prospers and pains the burden of the realms, and the bearer of the red light. He would rise from an unknown place, the one who sees above all. He will be the light."  
  
The table was silent for a couple of moments after this, the Talin looked at GS again he leaned forward slightly even as the other boy drew back away. "How did you know Jalia was a chosen?"  
  
"It-it was obvious. She's the fourth, the child of chaos. Her bright hair, the way she laughs, the cards and spell books. She had to be that or some nut excaped from the asylum down the street. But she wasn't muttering about Nightopians and counting backwards from a million so I figured she's more hinged then most."  
  
"What do you mean, the darkness and light on the first and last child, are the others useless?" Jalia asked ignoring the fact she had just been named a chosen, in her pursuit of knowledge.  
  
"The rest aren't useless, they serve as a balance for the first and last. They have to. There is a balance to the realms, it can never be all darkness, or all light, the pendulum must swing both ways, you see. So the evil entering the realm couldn't be countered by just good..."  
  
"Because just good couldn't win, it would need a wider range." Jalia interrupted.  
  
"Great, we're striving for mediocrity," Kelsen spoke from his standing point on the floor, his wings ruffled irritatedly.  
  
"What about the rest of us...do you see us as chosen?" Arowen asked. GS had had enough.  
  
"What's with the 20 questions? I don't know, all right?! I don't remember, I don't even want to remember. Just leave me the hell alone!" With that GS stood up and ran out before he could be stopped.   
  
They sat for a moment, blinking at the volatile response the question had caused.   
  
"Well that was a smashing success." Jalia mumbled sarcastically. When she turned to Talin, he was still looking in the direction GS had left. "What is it Tal?"  
  
Talin let a cold smirk play on his lips as he turned back to the others. "'Child of light'... why didn't we see it before?  
  
Jalia gave her friend a confused look, but Kelsen appeared to have understood as well. He growled deeply in his throat. "Good luck on that route, Talin."   
  
  
  
GS ran. He just kept running, he didn't want to stop and let the shadows of his past loom up and swallow him. Around his neck his one possession he treasured above all others jangled. The fine gold chain was always hidden lest someone try to steal the small red jewel. No one understood, they never would. He wasn't what they wanted; he was just some poor street born brat who had lost abusive parents at an early age.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Lies ran around and around his head, as did the prophecy. It seemed four of the children had now come together, though none could any longer be truly called children, given their ages. The words seemed to echo in his brain. Darkness, closing, all ending darkness, Must strive towards the light, always run towards the light, chaos, light, balance, mage, darkness. Nightmare, Nightmare! He suddenly skidded to a halt, putting hands to his aching head. It took him a moment to realize just where he had stopped. The blue art-deco outer walls of the Tower stood before him. He looked straight up the very tall; building as it was bathed in the moonlight of the dream realm. What had brought him here of all places?   
  
The answer came in a calm, but curious sounding voice behind him. "So you've finally come along, have you?" GS whirled around to come face to face with the strangest maren he had ever seen. The human like maren stood a bit taller then GS himself. But was dressed in a suit of varied purple, gold, magenta and white. The billowing sleeves and neck ruff did nothing to hide the invisible wrists and neck, the wide honest, amused purple eyes turned to GS.  
  
"W-who are you?" GS backed up against the blue wall as the specter came closer, footsteps impossibly loud on the pavement of the alleyway.   
  
"I think you just asked a question you already know the answer to," the other maren replied, halting and crossing his arms.   
  
"But that's impossible, NiGHTS has been dead for millennia!"  
  
"Yes, and I am here to tell you that death is an incredibly boring option. Don't rush towards it, you'll be disappointed." The figure was not whole, it was wispy light very dense, colorful fog.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon anyway." GS muttered his back flat against the wall.  
  
The maren gave an ironic smile, The same smile GS had always seen on himself. "The other reason I came is to guide you... you have a monumental task ahead of you, you know."   
  
"What, to find the last chosen?" GS asked timidly, though he could feel his fear fleeting, something about those wide, dark eyes put him at a gentle ease.   
  
"Well, yes and no. You must learn to trust yourself. For you are the last chosen. You are the light."  
  
"You've go to be pulling my line here. Me? A chosen? I don't think so." GS stood a bit away from the wall now.  
  
"It's true, you are my many times great grandson, a direct descendant down the lines." NiGHTS smiled softly at the look of astonishment on Keane/GS' face. But frowned when the look became one of mocking disbelief. "You do not believe..."  
  
"Of course I don't. Do you think I am fuckin' stupid?! I am probably passed out somewhere and this is all a dream."  
  
NiGHTS made a pained look at his descendant. How come Jackle and Reala got the easy cases? That stubbornness always wins out, he thought. "How can I prove this to you?"  
  
"You can't. This is all some dream. It's definitely wins out on that one about the blue dog and humans on weirdness though. I am now going to sit here, and ignore you, until you go away."  
  
With that said, GS closed his eyes and NiGHTS took on a frustrated look. This was getting harder by the moment. Keane had completely closed his mind off from NiGHTS, and the ghost-maren had no way to force Keane to believe. But time was running out, NiGHTS knew from the feeling of the land, the crossroads was coming. He suddenly closed the distance between himself and Keane and grabbed the small red jewel on the chain. Yanking the teen forward. Keane let out a short cry and stumbled the two steps to his ancestor.  
  
"Now you listen here, you little whelp. I did not just transverse the constraints of time and reality just to come here and get ignored by some little slum boy who won't stand up for his destiny. I honestly thought my descendant would have more heart, more bravery than this. Too afraid to face your past... aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!" NiGHTS held the boy close even as he tried to get away.   
  
Keane struggled in the bigger 'maren's grasp, but he abruptly stopped struggling. The ghost was right. He was afraid. "Yes," he muttered, looking down. "Yes, I am afraid."  
  
NiGHTS abruptly released him and smiled slightly. "Don't be. Trust in yourself. In your friends. Trust-" he paused a moment to take the small red jewel in his hands "-in this. You will have all you ever need if you only look within, You just need to learn to see it." NiGHTS began to fade before his eyes.   
  
"No! Wait! There is so much I want to know!" Keane cried out reaching out and through the fading figure.  
  
"Another time, perhaps," NiGHTS replied. His form almost completely gone save those ever calming dark eyes. "Trust in yourself. Fly, young one. Prepare to fly!" And with that, NiGHTS was gone again and Keane was alone in the dark alleyway.   
  
It took him a moment to understand what NiGHTS had meant about flying. Suddenly his feet were no longer touching the ground, and then he began to float a bit higher as he thought about it. An incredible weightlessness filled his very being, he felt free. He felt alive. Suddenly he lifted his arms and soared. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced. He felt as though the rest of his life had been a lie, and to fly, to move like this was the only real truth there was. His rational mind for once shut up. It didn't occur to him that maren could no longer fly, that they had been grounded for centuries. No, none of this came to him as he suddenly perched right on the tip of the spire, looking out over all of Nightopia which centered around this one simple building. Perched there, silhouetted by the moon, only one other saw him.  
And Talin smiled.   
  
Keane soon learned that it was not a good idea to do a whole lot of flying on ones first night out. When he landed at last with a hard thump in the old warehouse that served as his home, his whole body hurt. Some muscles he didn't even know he had suddenly ached with such a force walking was hard. Making his way stiffly across the room he flopped down on the ancient mattress and blankets that was his bed with a soft sigh.  
  
"You were out late tonight." Brenna had walked in from a near by doorway.   
  
"Mmph." Was the only reply she got, as Keane's dark eyes were hidden in a pillow, As was the rest of his face.   
  
"Have fun with that girl?" Brenna smirked.  
  
Keane raised his head quietly, a look of annoyance on his face. "It wasn't what I thought it would be... I ended the night with a ghost appearing before me." His voice was humorless. Now that he was stationary, what had happened seem more and more like a dream. It couldn't possibly be true; He wasn't the descendent of NiGHTS. He was just a street brat, he was Keane, GS, and a kid that stole, cheated and lied. There was no possible way he was related to the proud and virtuous NiGHTS.  
  
"A ghost huh?" Brenna flopped in an ancient armchair, choking on the dust that rose as she sat. "We really need to clean."   
  
"What good would it do?... It'd only get dusty again."   
  
***  
The next few days went by quickly. Keane did what he had to, to survive, the world went around the sun, and it was all the same as it had ever been. Save for the knawing feeling at his heart and the memories of that night, which stood so brightly in his mind. He kept telling himself it was wrong. There was no possible way it could be true. Mythical heroes didn't just appear and start talking to people. It just wasn't done.   
  
As Keane walked along, his friend Remi played with an old battered yo-yo. Remi was his junior by 3 years, and as Brenna had helped Keane; Keane helped Remi. The two were like brothers. And now Remi could see the uncharacteristic thoughtful look on his brother.  
  
"Somethin' on yer mind, bro?" Remi asked  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so... nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"Wha-chu mean nuthin' for me to worry 'bout?"  
  
"Just what I said... Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
Remi turned his odd eyes on Keane. The boy was badly malnourished, and so had not grown, as he should. Though he was only three years behind the blond boy, he was barely tall enough to be eight years behind Keane. Remi had come from the area of New Nightopia in the republic. An area of the dream world that deemed itself beyond the laws of the rest, they had succeeded from the other gathered communities, to be their own country. It was there that Keane had found the boy, in a dumpster, a frightened and alone five-year-old. Keane often made the joke it was the best thing he had ever dragged out of a dumpster.  
  
"Ahaha! Easy pickin's..." Remi rubbed his hands together peering at a boy Keane knew on sight. The dark hair and oddly pale face gave him away. Keane spun on his heal and tried to disappear into the crowd when a voice rang out.  
  
"Ah, so the mighty GS does walk on the street during the day." Talin's voice was harsh and mocking.  
  
"I walk where I wish, rich boy." Keane turned an ugly look on his usually handsome round face. "Unlike some people I have to work for a living!"  
  
"Oh, if you call picking pockets and stealing work," replied Talin airily, flicking his fingers in disdain.  
  
"You know dis guy?" Remi asked, tugging at Keane's arm.  
  
Keane ignored his friend. "I do what I have to, to survive, Talin."  
  
Talin inspected his hand smirking infuriatingly. His light blue eyes glittered with malice. "Survive, huh? What kind of poor-kid's home you run away from? Probably thought you would be better on the streets... your kind is always the same."  
  
Keane balled his fists at his side, trying to count backwards from ten to calm anger threatening to explode. "I didn't run away from a house... I never had one." His mouth hurt from how hard he was clenching his teeth.  
  
"Oh, so you're street trash. Just a strain on the rest of us, A freeloader, a bum!" It was too much; on one smooth movement Keane had pounced on Talin, and began pummeling the dark haired boy with balled fists. Talin was not defenseless however; soon the crowds parted and form a circle surrounding the two grappling youths. Remi stood on the outside of the circle yelling.  
  
"Hey, yous guys, cut it out! Chu want the cops in on dis?! I said stop!"  
  
But neither Talin nor Keane seemed ready to stop anytime soon. That is, until sirens sounded in the distance. That was it, Keane couldn't stay there and risk getting arrested. As soon as an opening appeared he slipped from his opponent's grasp and shot into the air. The crowd around them gasped in surprise. Keane was flying as fast as he could. What surprised the crowd more was when Talin leapt up and he himself launched into the air. It was something the people of Spring Valley had never seen, or not seen in years. Two Nightmaren, duking it out in the sky. Flight capable, and ready to seriously harm one another.   
  
Keane paused, hovering a bit away from Talin. "Why are you doing this? Because I wouldn't answer your fucking questions?!"  
  
Talin shook his head, odd smile on his face reflected back into his eyes. "No, just to test you."  
  
"Test me to what?!" Keane peered more closely at Talin and frowned. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I just had to test my brother's descendent. NiGHTS doesn't always to have time to talk to you, boy."  
  
Keane back peddled mid air, forgetting his feet were not needed in flight "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I am not who I appear to be... Talin agreed to this."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Keane pointed out, still trying to step back.  
  
"I am Reala, encased in my descendant's body. I had to test you. You are the most important, you know."  
  
"I AM NOT!" Keane screamed into the clear blue sky that suddenly began to cloud up, much faster then was natural, even from Nightopia. "Goddess damn it, I am not a puppet! I am not related to NiGHTS, I am just some street kid! Why won't you people believe me?!"  
  
"Because deep down you know it's not true either." Talin's large blue eyes flicked from the sky onto Keane again, the cat like pupils becoming slits in an expanse of light blue.  
  
"You're all fuckin' crazy, and I am going to the police! I jus-Hey! Let me go!"  
  
Talin had suddenly lanced forward and grabbed both sides of Keane's head; the boy struggled in the strong grasp but suddenly felt tired. A black mist was obscuring his senses; he began to drift down, down, till he thought no more. He never felt his or Talin's bodies hit the ground. Neither did Talin for as they touched the ground both fell unconscious.  
  
  
***  
  
Talin recognized the dark hallways and smooth floor on sight, he had been here several times now. Reala always brought him here when they talked, but now beside him stood Keane, his bright hair and costume of NiGHTS seemed completely out of place; too bright in the Dark hallways. But there he stood, looking bewildered and scared. Talin couldn't blame him, the place still gave him the creeps, but deep down he knew it was home.   
  
"Where…Where am I?" Keane rubbed the side of his head   
  
"Nightmare… wherever that has disappeared to." Talin raised a brow at Keane, the blonde boy scowled deeply.  
  
"But how... the last thing I remember is falling from the why with you trying to crush my head!" Keane snarled at Talin looking ready to continue the fight, but the dark haired boy held up his hands.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Reala, all right? He had control, I was crammed in the back of my mind!"   
  
"I guess no harm, no foul." Keane said, still rubbing his temples lightly. "Any particular reason I was dragged to a long gone fortress in the middle of the goddess damned desert?"  
  
"Honestly, NiGHTS, I thought my descendent would be the one with the horrible temper but it seems the tables turn." Reala's smooth, hissing voice came from somewhere in the darkness as he and Nights approached. Keane whirled and froze. Talin wanted to laugh at the look on the other boy's face. Reala was rather imposing and threatening figure. Though often enough he didn't live up to his horrible reputation.  
  
NiGHTS sighed and put his hands up in a gesture of helplessness. "Well it was bound to happen eventually. Though his language could use some cleaning up."  
  
Keane caught sight of NiGHTS and snarled. "You again? Why can't you just stay dead and leave me alone?! I have enough to worry about without being named chosen of you!"  
  
Reala laughed heartily, the noise echoed around them in the dark hallways "Oh! Such a fighting spirit, NiGHTS my brother, you have your work cut out for you now I am afraid."  
  
Keane backed away from them all. "What's wrong with me? Am I going crazy?! You're not real!"  
  
NiGHTS stepped forward as the boy stepped back. "Oh, we're real, all right… How long are you going to run away, Keane? Every time you deny what is going on, you're letting the darkness get a stronger foothold."  
  
"I don't care! It has nothing to do with me!" Keane cried out he had the sudden irrational want to just fly away. Leave all of this behind.  
  
NiGHTS frowned at Keane, his voice was authoritive. And seemed to not fit his playful face very well at all. "It has everything to do with you! Without you they cannot win! Evil will overtake all, and you will be the first one killed because you hold the key to defeating the evil. Don't you see, Keane?! You are the key, YOU ARE THE LIGHT!" As NiGHTS yelled the red crystal on the chain around Keane's neck suddenly flashed forward with light, seeming to radiate energy and heat.   
  
"I…I am the light," Keane repeated, his blue eyes locked on his ancestor. But NiGHTS didn't smile, he simply got a slightly satisfied look.   
  
"Now that you're on the same page as the rest of us. I think I can let you return to the real world… Things will begin happening soon, so keep an eye out."  
  
Keane nodded still looking astonished. As the scene began to fade the two older maren walked away seemingly immersed in an argument. It was true, then, that they were brothers, for only siblings bickered so avidly.  
  
***  
  
Keane slowly came to, to feel his head pounding horribly. Opening his eyes he saw a group of maren he had never seen before clustered over him.   
  
"Just blacked out?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Both of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well this boy needs to see some good food and such... I can't find anything wrong with him aside from being under weight for his height. The other boy has absolutely nothing wrong with him as far as I can see."  
  
"Sir, the other boy's parent is here…" A new voice entered the conversation.  
  
"All right then… Just a moment." The blurry faces disappeared and Keane continued to stare up through thinly opened eyes.   
  
"What a trip huh?" The weak voice he recognized as Talin's from the bed beside him. He slowly turned his head to look at the blurry face of the black haired boy.   
  
Without another word they both reached out their hands and caught each other's in a quick hand shake, like that between close friends, or brothers. "Yeah man." Keane replied. "And we got one hell of one to come too!"  
  
  
End of Chapter 3.   
Coming Soon: Chapter 4  
"Dreams of Black Sands"  
  



	4. Dreams of Black Sands

History Repeating: Chapter 4  
"Dreams of Black Sands"  
  
As usual, I do not own the NiGHTS, Reala, none of 'em. Don't badger me... I am an unstable woman :)  
Jalia and the others do however belong to MEEEEEE! so there.   
  
Author's Note: yet again the next chapter took me forever and a friggin' day thanks to the fact that I am now offically a senior in high school and am swamped with pretty much everything. But I got it done, that's better then nothing ain't it?  
  
  
  
  
Black on blue; star like markings that seemed ot shine in the blackness all around him. He stalked slowly across the pure black plain. Occassionally he passed a twisted reminant of a tree, clinging to life in the desert with a tenacity he knew he could never even fathom to emulate. He wasn't strong: not that strong.   
  
The sand shifted beneath his paws, yet he didn't feel tired in the slightest. Usually the shifting sands would have stopped his progress, but somehow they didn't bother him. He felt as if he were walking on solid, strong ground. Always toward the dark castle on the horizon.   
  
He reached the gate and saw another standing at the open drawbridge. One like himself, but more warped looking, his body more of extremes then Kelsen's own evenly muscled body. He was the old kind, what maren cats had at one point looked like. Like a cross between a cat and a human-Maren, only, twisted and warped.   
  
"You're coming, finally?" The voice was oddly low, yet it cracked up high at the end of the sentence. It sounded like a cat's tone when they make a plaintive meow at an owner.  
  
"I guess so." Kelsen's wings flicked up and back a traditional form of maren-cat greeting.   
  
The other chuckled deeply within its throat, the noise comming out almost as a growl. "Well, it's nice to know at least one of the group will come along without too much fuss."  
  
"Are you… my ancestor?" Kelsen couldn't help it, he had to ask. He had to know if he had been from the spawn of this creature.  
  
"I am. I am Clawz… Though many forget my part in the great wars in future times, or so I hear. Ah, the other is coming as well. JACKLE! Get out here."  
  
Kelsen's eyes widened as the other figure came into veiw, looking pointedly irritated. He was not overly tall, but just his appaearence seemed to speak of havoc he had wrought. He wore an intensly bright flame like cloak, red boots and yellow gloves; his hat curved up slightly at the ends, but his clothes were not the most distrubing part. IT was the fact that he appeared to have no body whatsoever. That bothered Kelsen more than anything. His warm brown eyes and toothy grin hung in the air, attached to an invisable head beneath the hat. There was no body to speak of, but he moved as if he had one, standing beside claws and shading his eyes toward the horizon.  
  
"Oh! She is coming… Goody!" he had a pleasant tennor that seemed to hint that it could change in the blink of an eye. As it seemed his whole character could. At the moment though the tooth grin told Kelsen the odd demi-maren was happy.   
  
Kelsen turned his head to see who was coming, and from across the plains he saw something bright. As it drew closer he recognized it as being Jalia, wearing a cloak identicle ot the character before him as well as the boots and gloves, and like him, she boasted no body. However she wore no hat, her bright hair blew in a slight breeze as she walked closer. He could see she also retained her face which he was greatly relieved to see.. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing another invisable maren that day.   
  
When Jalia stopped beside him she looks different, more wizened here. She seemed to reflect her ancestor, and Jackle smiled his slight fangs glitterign in the dim light. It made Kelsen wonder, though.. Did he really reflect of Clawz? Of that monster?  
  
Abruptly, though, deep rumbling caught his ears. He didn't notice that both he and Clawz looked in the same direction.  
  
"He's coming soon." Jackel said quietly, his voice a bit more shrill in his nervousness.  
  
"Who's coming?" Kelsen asked.   
  
"Our former master, the one who bound us to this place. Even in death we can't move on… none of us." Clawz replied staring back at the courtyard.  
  
"You mean you're all trapped here?" Jalia asked grasping at her invisible throat.   
  
Jackle nodded his mostly invisable head with a sigh. "We are not allowed to leave. All of us who were once his right.. hands.." Jackle twittered shrilly a moment and Clawz rolled his red eyes expressively at the pun neither of the two teens got. "Ahem, as I was saying. All of us are trapped in Nightmare still.. The moment we died we returned here. Me, Clawz, Reala, Puffy, Gulpo, Gillwing… even NiGHTS though Nightmare was never really his home, at least not in his heart."   
  
The rumble began to grow and a storm suddenly began in the sky above them. Multi-colored lightning forked out of the clouds illuminating the sky. Clawz looked up his tail twitching "He comes…"  
  
Kelsen awoke with a start his eyes snapping open, and his head smacking painfully against the shelf just above his head. He narrowly cut off a curse by biting his tongue, lest he wake Talin who was asleep nearby. The whole group was sleeping over: Jalia and Arowen in the guest room, Talin, Keane and himself in Talin's room. And of course, Talin's mother always provided well for them all. Kelsen cast about quietly looking at the two others. Talin was in his bed, solidly asleep. However, Keane had his eyes open and was looking at Kelsen. Keane never seemed to sleep deeply.   
  
"Something wrong, Kel?" Keane's voice was very quiet he watched Kelsen through half open eyes.  
  
"No.. just a weird dream…"  
  
Outside thunder suddenly let loose an angry roar, awakening even Talin who came to with a start.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Talin cried out slightly. He didn't avoid the shelf but hit his forehead hard. Keane twittered, trying to hide it in a terribly fake cough.  
  
Abruptly a scream echoed through the house, waking any of the inhabitants that still slept. Talin grabbed the sword and vaulted up and out, followed closely by Keane and Kelsen. What they came to had to be the oddest sight they had collectively yet seen.  
  
Jalia was pinned to the wall in her pajamas with her own cards; Arowen stood back, Gem's sword in her hand. The glow of lightning of the black blade illuminated a stranger's face who stood squarely in the center of the room. He was neither short nor tall, but as nodescript in height and build as they can possibly come. However he was dressed as an old time maren, in tight fitting suit, over-large boots and jester like cap. The colors were chilling though, White, gold, and black were interwoven in different areas over the body of the suit. In one hand he still grasped a card, his hands cut from throwintg them. He smirked as Talin and Keane entered. When he spoke his voice was so cold, so menacing it put even Talin's to shame.  
  
"Oh, the whole party's here now, is it? All the easier for me then to wipe you all out now."   
  
Talin snarled, something primal in him making him do it. "Get out of my house.."  
  
"I don't think so." The other smiled darkly, his blood dripping into he carpet from sliced hands to fall soaking into the carpet. "You all are the children of prophecy? Forgive me for NOT quaking in my boots."  
  
Slowly his feet moved as he walked twords Talin a few steps. His hazel eyes locked on Talin's blue ones. "Let me guess." The stranger hissed. "Reala? Am I right? Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic."  
  
The eyes turned to Arowen who was advancing on him slowly. "Uh-uh, pretty one." With that the final card flew through the air, burrowing deep in Arowen's leg, causing the short female maren to drop to the ground with a short yelp. "You cannot help it… By the end your ancestor was blind as a bat." Next on the taunting list seemed to be Jalia. The young mage still hung on the wall like some badly put away puppet. "You! All these books and you have not managed to learn ONE THING?!" the strange maren laughed hartily in Jalia's face. The other simply glowered, unable to say a word.  
  
Then he turned to kelsen, the maren cat felt a deep hatred well up inside of him, irrationally, potient. "You," The other looked at Kelsen, marking how the cat's claws clutched the floor with contained anger. However he never got any further as Keane had stepped forward.  
  
"Stop it." Keane's voice was muted. But his body was ridged.  
  
"What was that, fairy boy?" The other held a mocking hand to his ear as if he had not heard Keane. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Yeah.. I said, cut it out you asshole." Keane smiled softly. His face seemed so kind, so gentle it seemed impossible to all assembled of what he was about to do.  
  
With one smooth movement Keane had pulled soemthign from the belt on his pants, a bright blade of a butterfly knife shone only a brief second in the light of lightning before it was thrown. It wedged itself fimly in the other's shoulder. The strange maren gaped in open surprise and fell back a step shakily. Carefully he removed the blade with a short cry then, without warning, flung himself at Kean in a fine fit of rage.  
  
Keane threw up his hands and caught his opponent's holding and crossing their fingers, when he felt a strange heat against his collar bone. It began like a hand, then began to seep throughout his body. Filling him with power. With a growl, he gathered the red energy to his hands. The enemy began to squirm, trying to break Keane's hold on him.  
  
"Let go, you crazy bastard!!"  
  
"Why should I? I so enjoy watching evil like you squirm, scum." Keane's voice was not his own, but held an odd, playful note to what should have been a very grave sentence. To the others a bright red gem, previously unnoticed by all, was pulsating with a bright, rich, red light. The light filtered around the room Somehow, it lent strength; it gave energy; it dulled pain.   
  
The odd maren finally yanked away from Keane's hold, cradling bloody, burned hands with a venomous glare at Keane. "This ain't over, fairy boy.. There's more of us.. and the master will always win!" With that he simply dissappeared, while outside the storm broke with fat raindrops.  
  
As the maren left, the light diminished, slowly tapering away till it fell completely, collapsed back into the blood red crystal that hung from a chain around Keane's neck. And as the light began to dissapear, Keane began to slowly drop, until at last he simply fell backwards onto the floor, eyes rolled up, unconcious.  
  
Kelsen walked over to Arowen, the young female humaren was digging the card out herself. Her teeth were gritted and several very vehement swear words escaped her lips. Kelsen attempted to assist and was actually able to, as his claws were sharp, and much more capable of hooking the end to pull the thing out.  
  
Near by Talin released Jalia from her wall holds, the bright haired girl almost collapsing as soon as her feet touched the ground. Her glasses slid off her face and rattled to the floor, luckily not breaking. Talin gently supported her as his mother finally succeeded in opening the door all the way. The older woman put her hands to her mouth in a classic gesture of shock, as she moved to check on Keane, and, satisfied the teen was only unconcious and not dead, helped find something to try to stop the bleeding of Arowen's leg.The rest of the night was spent in a local emergency room fixing up the various pains of the night.  
  
  
Sebian slowly lowered to the ground, cradling a bloody shoulder and throbbing hands. A dark, fridged female voice issued from the darkness. "Aww, the children beat you, Sebian?"  
  
"Oh, you shut up. I didn't see you out there trying to kill them." Sebian snarled as the curvy form came forward, turquoise eyes seeming to glow out fo the darkness of the underground vault around him.  
  
"Master didn't send me, moron. He sent you. I'll get my chance; you're too incompetent to kill them anyway."  
  
"I said, shut up!" Sebian lashed out with a foot only to be knocked over the head with something hard and metal.  
  
"Don't think so, slow one. There is a reason I was named general and not you." The female snickered with a smile. "Master wants to see you in his meeting hall.. Soon he will be free and we will be able to rule as promised."  
  
"Augh, fine I'm going," Sebian levered himself up against the wall and walked down the dark hall, acutely aware of the turquoise eyes that followed his progress.  
  
  
Kelsen opened his eyes to glance at Talin's bed. However, it wasn't Talin's dark hair that stuck out fro under the over stuffed comforter but a bright blonde known to be Keane's. The boy was still out after their encounter with the strange maren the night before. Though he looked like hell-and-a-half, the doctors had found nothing but exhaustion wrong with him, so sent him home with Talin's family and advised to let him sleep it off.  
  
Near by Jalia held a book in one arm, and was holding her other up as if she held something, mouthing strange words carefully. Ever since last ngiht she had been hell bent on learning the thing her family had denied her. Magic lay thick in the room, ticklng Kelsen's nose and whiskers. It made his fur stand on end, but in a pleasant way, like when he drug his paws against a thick carpet with nylon in the fiber mix. Jalia had been trying the energy transfer spell all morning, but nothing so far had worked.   
  
"Exalo, denerum desikai…" She muttered with a hopefull look. "Aso zoni lepsudai!" Th spell hummed to life, creating vibration and light, but the light slowly turned violet and faded away.  
"Damnit!" Jalia cried when the light had gone. "It collapsed again!"  
  
"Can a spell collapse?" Arowen mused from a near by chair, her hurt leg proped up on another chair. "Like a soufflai or something?"  
  
At this point kelsen got a very comical picture of Jalia with a chef's hat on her head attempting to hold up some failing concoction with magic and snickered. Arowen shot him a smile, while Jalia sent him such a glare that his smile faded. Then pictures of what she could do to him with those cards entered his mind. The smile was vanished completely and Kelsen was left to wonder if Jalia had set the pictures there. For after he shrank away a bit she smiled and went back to studying her book.   
  
Talin sat back polishing the great silver blade angrily. Kelsen could see it on his face: Talin blamed himelf for the injuries among his friends. And that wound the guilt inflicted was festering. Talin was not the type to usually bottle himself up. But he had been so different since he had first met his ancestor, all of the others had. This left Kelsen to wonder: had he changed too, was he becoming more like Clawz? How would they defeat an enemy much bigger and stronger then they are, strong enough to imprision those who were already dead. His concentration must've shown on his face because Arowen leaned toward him and ruffled his ears.  
  
"You all right, blue?" she asked calmly. Though she could be abrasive at times Kelsen had learned Arowen really did have a heart of gold. It just took longer to get down to it. Apparently, his helping her with the card the night before was enough to get into that select few she seemed kind to.  
  
"Yeah…. Yeah, I am just thinking, is all… I need to get out of the house for a while.. I need to go for a walk."  
  
"Then take the mage with you-" Arowen stole a glance at Jalia who looked like she was suddenly tempted to throw the book at the wall "-because I would hate to see what she'll do when the frustration gets to be too much."  
  
  
"I still don't understand why you made me come along with you," Jalia glowered. The stress on her face was enough to make the maren cat wince; he hated seeing his friends upset.  
  
"It's better we go by the buddy system if last night is any indication. I mean, it's harder to take out a group than a single person." Kelsen replied with a gentle smile. Jalia simply huffed and folded her arms before her in a standoffish manner.  
  
"Aw, come on Jali, would you lighten up al-" Kelsen suddenly trailed off and paused mid step. Staring straight ahead.  
  
"Lighten up already? I don't feel like it, Kelsen!... Kelsen??" Turning her gaze, she saw the maren cat standing tense as if he saw something directly ahead of them. But when Jalia followed his gaze all she saw was the bustling, milling, normal activity of downtown on a weekend afternoon. "Kelsen, what's wrong?"  
  
"Don't you see it, Jalia?" His voice was suddenly harsh, not his normal gentle tones at all. His green eyes were wide, the pupils seemingly slits in an expanse of electric green.  
  
"I don't see anythign but people, Kel.."  
  
"I see it… the castle…" He began to walk forward quickly, stalkind down the street in an oddly threatening manner. His long muscular back arched, tail lashing here and there, claws un sheathed and scraping agaisnt the side walk as he walked.  
  
"Wait! Kel! " Jalia ran after him, but he didn't respond. He continued to walk, oblivious to the mage walking beside him.  
  
They continued on like this for a while until darkness had fallen. Jalia had long given up on talking to Kelsen, but the cat could swear he could see it, the twisted, leaning spires of an ancient black castle. No one else seemed to, but he could. It seemed to be pulling him, leading him closer and closer.   
  
They turned a corner on New Grenia Street and came face to face with the police taped wasteland created by the land slide a few days before. The sky over the entire place was black with clouds. Kelsen's fur stood on end. He could see it clearly now. And from the look on Jalia's face, she could too.   
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" A soft female voice near by drawled.   
  
Kelsen whirled around and his jaw nearly hit the ground. Befor ehim stood a very familiar form, Slightly curled, lavender hair, same build.. same face. All but the eyes. The eyes were not the preditory gold but tranquil teal.  
  
"L-leire?!" He gasped as the other nodded and pulled a scythe like weapon with a cruel smile.  
  
End Chapter 4.  
  
Coming soon:  
Chapter 5: Mastering Magics  



	5. Mastering Magics

History Repeating Chapter 3: A Song of Heroes By: Gem Star  
  
I do not claim to own NiGHTS. though I wish I could. But alas I must content myself to my beloved little plushie since my Saturn up and kicked ye olde bucket. I was actually quite asking for it on that one... I played it a little too often.  
  
Jalia (who seems to have become a fan fave..::Blink::: ), Keane, Talin, Arowen, Leire and all others of their nature DO belong to me though I am more than happy to lend the little buggers out... I am in need of space for new voices in my head anyway. Besides after this chapter they may need the vacation.  
  
Author's note: It's been a rough time in my life lately and I am terribly, awfully, and entirely sorry for how long this chapter took in coming out. I recently graduated from High School (I survived!) and am also holding two jobs currently. As it is I have little time for much of anything, let alone writing. But at least I finally got this out, after several months of writing a little at a time. Welp, without further ado!  
  
Silence had fallen between those assembled. Leire stood calmly, wicked smile on what Kelsen had always imagined as being very gentle features.  
  
Jalia was the first to voice the words they were both feeling. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvioush you poor excuse for Nightmaren?" Leire twirled the scythe in one hand. The metal bar moved easily between her fingers. She began to circle the other two, smiling. "He's coming back. Our master. You should give into him now. We are in need of a mage, so you, Jalia, would be especially helpful."  
  
"Master? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Man, you really didn't listen in history lessons, did you?" Leire swung her weapon so the point of the cold steel blade rested in the direction of the ancient black castle. "The only master a Nightmaren can ever have. He will teach you much, Jalia. He will make you strong, nay, nearly invincible with those powers you wield if you follow him. If not, I will be forced to kill you now."  
  
"You won't kill anyone."  
  
Both Kelsen and Jalia whirled to come face to face with Keane. The bright silver of the blade of NiGHTS shone in his left hand, blond hair in his face. He lifted the weapon and pointed at Leire.  
  
"Many died in those wars to put that maniacal bastard away. I will not allow such a fate to befall the modern Nightmaren race."  
  
Jalia felt a tingle run up her spine, and from the shiver that Kelsen had run through his body a moment later, she knew he felt it too. This wasn't the same boy. Something was different-- drastically different, but not in a bad way. Keane slowly turned his eyes on them, no longer a bright clear blue, but a dark blue-purple.  
  
Leire sneered at Kelsen, bringing her scythe around. "And who are you to stop him or me? My master knows all, sees all, and you shall not stop him."  
  
"Oh, I 'shall not', is it? You know, I grow weary of him, his bossing, and his beatings. He trapped me in one place for most of my life, first as his servant, then as his enemy, and even in death he ties me to that hellhole. It's over. This time we end it. I will not let the Nightmaren race become slaves again!" Keane's voice had become hard. Jalia suddenly gasped, hands to her mouth in a frightened gesture.  
  
"N-NiGHTS.. How.?"  
  
"I borrowed my descendant's body... He doesn't mind, so long as I don't get him killed. I don't plan on it, at least." Keane's face split into a slight smile. He then turned to look back at Leire. However, another joined her. One none of them had seen before.  
  
At one point it might have been a 'maren. But something had twisted it into something so gruesome even NiGHTS flinched inwards at the thing. Tall, around 3 inches taller then Keane, the thing's sallow dead looking skin hung from its bones, gaunt face seemed to only make the bulging clouded yellow eyes seem more protrusive. Long, wicked fingers tipped with short claws rested at its side, Ragged clothing were carelessly thrown across the bony shoulders, Tattered fairy-like wings, black and green with mildew and dried blood protruded from the back. A few long, animal like teeth protruded from the upper lip, creating fangs that were stained yellow.  
  
Leire looked mildly disgusted, but didn't move away from the thing instead turning her attention back to Keane. Multicolored lightning cracked overhead.  
  
"Shall we, then? The sooner I kill you the sooner I can get my rewards." She lunged at Keane, throwing the point of her weapon before her. Keane dodged nimbly to the side, knocking the point of the scythe down with a sharp tap of his sword.  
  
"There will never really be any rewards, you know. Take it from a person who was his highest valued soldier for a millennia."  
  
"You betrayed him, you backstabbing scum!" Leire whirled with skill, holding the shaft of the scythe close to her body. Keane again parried the blow away, and Leire let out an angry growl. "You ungrateful coward!"  
  
"I left an unjust master and led my people to freedom." He attacked back, swinging the sword up and over. Leire knocked it away and kicked out, her foot connecting with Keane's ribs, who was stumbling backwards. While his guard was down Leire shot in, leaving two long gashes in Keane's shoulder and chest. The third attempt earned her a hard blow with the pommel stone on the sword. The fight began to intensify, as overhead the storm grew darker.  
  
Meanwhile, Jalia was quite busy on her own. The thing, whatever it was, leapt at her as soon as the fight between Arowen's twin and the possessed Keane began. Jalia dove out of the way for lack of anything better to try. Her mind reeling desperately as the thing pursued her, for something --anything-- to stop it.  
  
A whisper; was it on the wind or in her mind? She didn't care. It had a good idea.  
  
She pulled out one of the cards from her jean pockets, absently noting she'd drawn the Queen of Spades. Pausing and turning to faces the thing, she flung the card out, and watched the metal surface glint once before it hit the creature, leaving a trail of black blood on the wind as it swung back to return. Jalia grimaced as the warm, sticky monster blood ran down her arm, soaking into the bright orange sweater she was wearing.  
  
"Oh, ew..." she mumbled, but was cut off by a hard hit to the side, sent rolling across the dark sand. The thing followed, stumping after her on short stubby legs.  
  
Jalia came to rest and spit out a mouthful of black sand, head spinning. She slowly lifted her gaze to look into the horrendous face of the creature.  
  
She couldn't help it. It just bubbled up and came out. laughter. She was laughing and had no idea why.  
  
Peels of rancious, wicked, insane laughter came from her as the thing raised its arms, preparing to strike her dead where she lay in the sand.  
  
She heard it, a voice in her head, saying the words, chanting them over and over. She repeated them without thinking, lifting her hand toward the creature.  
  
The light was blinding, and the sudden drain almost hurt for the power's sudden departure. There was a hoarse scream from the creature as it backed away, holding it's spindly fingers over its face. It cried piteously like a wounded gao. Kelsen cringed, watching as Jalia stood with a wide, bright smile on her face, her broken glasses hanging valiantly from one pointed ear. Red- gold hair disheveled, brown eyes wide and vacant. The side of her head was bleeding. She giggled; the sound made the thing cringe.  
  
Keane's head shot up. Leire paused mid-swing. both turned to look at Jalia, who stood with one hand still outstretched, giggling in a high pitched, demented way.  
  
"Shit," Keane muttered. The red systole he always wore began to shine brightly. "Ohhhh shit. she can't control it yet."  
  
"Worry about yourself, old maren!" Leire lunged in bringing the business end of her scythe at Keane's head, managing to slice only a few of the gold blond hairs with the move.  
  
"Idiot!" Keane spat knocking Leire on her butt in one fluid movement, "She's on no one's side right now, She'll kill us all if she can't control it!" "Legend says Jackle was nuttier then a fruitcake. Seems to me she is just following in his foot steps." Leire got back to her feet to attack again, not willing to give up for this or any other distraction.  
  
"True, Jackle was a bit, okay, a lot crazy. But he learned to harness it; it was a controlled insanity. Without something to focus on to keep himself there, the madness and magic would take over.." He fought back viciously now, feeling the energy Jalia was putting off. The young, inexperienced mage was still giggling, walking towards the monstrosity with vacant eyes locked on it.  
  
Kelsen slowly stepped forward. "Jal. Hey, Jali. You okay?"  
  
It felt like truck hit him. Kelsen was sent flying backwards ears over tail straight into a small half-standing tree. Jalia, on the other hand, simply smiled and turned her attention back tot he monster which was backing away quickly.  
  
The rumble was what started it. Then the houses around them began to shudder. The rolling sensation the ground was giving off made Keane queasy. The ground began to shake violently. Nearby houses to the edge of the dead zone shuddered, creaking as board and beam were ripped asunder by the tumultuous earth.  
  
Leire's eyes shot up to the castle, as if someone were speaking to her. The sky had turned a pitch black; crimson lightning forked out of the clouds to strike the sand, making puffs of it billow on the air for a few moments before settling. Everyone present was knocked off their feet as the shaking grew gradually worse. All around them came crashes as houses collapsed, their occupants screaming, running down the streets or stopping to stare wide eyed at the scene unfolding before them in what had appeared to be an empty black desert.  
  
To those spectators castle Nightmare slowly appeared through a storm of whirling black sand and flashes of lightning. Dark and terrible, its twisted towers and leaning ramparts striking some fear into them that they had never felt. One bred into them millennia ago.  
  
In all the tumultuous happenings, NiGHTS decided a strategic retreat was in order. So he made his way through the suddenly driving sandstorm (thankful that in modern times Nightmaren bodies apparently had more mass to them) and Keane's feet remained solidly on the ground. As he approached Jalia he found her standing bewilderedly, wind and sand beating at her, staring up at the castle in a stoic awe. They didn't have time for this.  
  
"JALIA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Keane's voice was almost lost in the wind's roar, but the mage blinked once and nodded, moving slowly against the wind towards safety beyond the border of the black sands. Keane knelt and hefted Kelsen, slinging the huge maren cat over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and followed Jalia. The monster and Leire made no movement to follow.  
  
  
  
You sure you weren't just seeing things?" Arowen turned her head to look at Kelsen. The maren cat growled from beneath the bag of ice that rested atop his head.  
  
"I am pretty damn sure." He pointed one paw at the television which a reporter was standing near the edge of the continuing sandstorm reporting massive casualties. "Does that look like I am lying?"  
  
Jalia looked over as well, wearing her spare pair of glasses. She gently patted Kelsen's shoulder. "I am so sorry Kelsen. I. I don't know what happened to me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Jalia." Keane groaned from his own viewpoint stretched out on the couch, his cuts freshly bandaged and a bag of ice on his own head. "At least that's what NiGHTS said and I know better then to question a spirit who takes over my body."  
  
"What did that feel like by the way?" Talon asked, looking up in that unnerving calm way. Keane picked up a rolled up sock from the floor and flung it at Talon with a snarl.  
  
"It fucking hurts okay?! Why didn't YOUR ancestor come along and make you help out?!"  
  
"Easy. Reala is still, even after all this time to weak against Wiseman's control. Talon would have ended up our enemy, not our friend." Jalia took off her glasses and looked at the screen again. "What are we gonna do you guys? We're not ready for this yet."  
  
"Doesn't look like we have much choice but to get ready." Arowen sighed and rubbed her forehead. Conflict in her visible in her eyes.  
  
The time is drawing near. Yet you have yet to rid us of those who would stand in our way. Leire kneeled, her head down. She dare not look up for fear of angering the room's other occupant.  
  
"I. I tried sir, but the Starred one stood in the way."  
  
DO NOT TELL ME EXCUSES GIRL! The ground shook with his roar of anger. I have spent much of my time here plotting his death. But denied his I will have to settle for his descendant's. I want the red crystal that hangs about the boy's neck. Bring it to me."  
  
"But sir... he is fiercely protected. by my own sister among many."  
  
Does your sister mean more then what I can offer you Leire.? Can your sister bring back your parents? Restore what you lost? No. She is one to accept. You are not. You are one to change things, and that is why you are my most trusted servant. Do as I command and the rewards will be great. Tell em now girl, where do your loyalties lie?  
  
Leire inched her gaze up, finally staring straight into one of the violet eyes of her master. The fingers around the eye waved slightly awaiting her answer. "My loyalty is only to you lord Wizeman. Only to you.' She bowed her head again, focusing on the floor before her feet.  
  
Good then go and do as I bid.  
  
Leire rose silently and whirled her scythe back under her arm, before walking out, hard look on her face.  
  
Remi walked alone down the street, his youthful, wide eyes turned up at strangers as they passed, begging to ask the question of where his mommy was. Unlike Keane, he could still pull off the "Orphaned Annie" look and it often won him a meal, or better, some new clothes or toy or something. Darkness had long fallen, and the street lamps began to flick on, cuttles humming contentedly in the little containers, seemingly happy to weave their webs of electricity that light the streets in an odd neon-ish glow.  
  
When he first laid eyes on her, he marked her as an easy. The pretty girl stood near the end of the street, lavender curls held up in a ponytail. She looked almost exactly like that one that Keane now hung about with.Arowen, that was it. She motioned him over with one hand. Standing near the alley. As he approached she backed into it. Remi began to grow suspicious.  
  
"Come here, I need to speak to you about Keane."  
  
"What'chu wanna know?" Remi looked up into the pale eyes of the woman who smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you know of the necklace he wears."  
  
"He wears a necklace? new tah me." Remi felt suddenly uneasy  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No.. never see a necklace with 'im before. could be wrong 'pose. Wait. I think he wear a chain. gold'un. Red rock on it. Dat the one chu talkin' bout?"  
  
"Yes," Her smile grew wider and Remi was somehow reminded of a cat that had he mouse by the tail. "Can you tell me anything about it?  
  
"Nah, he never talk 'bout it. Only ting I know is dat he got it from his 'rents before they bit the big 'un or whatever."  
  
The smile faded and Leire frowned. "That is all you know on the thing?"  
  
"Yep, 'bout it."  
  
"Well as an informant you were useless." There was abruptly a sharp point tickling Remi's throat, the boy backed up till he was trapped against the brick wall. "But as Bait you will be perfect."  
  
"What'chu talkin' bout!? Put dat thing down before you poke m'eye out!!" Remi pressed himself against back, trying to relieve the pressure of the sharp blade.  
  
"Yes. an excellent worm indeed."  
  
Arowen sat quietly, staring into the night sky. She just couldn't believe her sister would do this. Turn so terribly in so short of a time. They were twins; they had shared everything from birthdays and parents to a room, the pain of loss and had depended on each other to carry on. But Arowen felt suddenly very alone, and staring up at the Nightopian night sky, she felt even smaller and more insignificant. How were they, two boys two girls and a cat going to overthrow an evil tyrant wreaking havoc on their world. Heck they hadn't even made it to their high school completion exams. She felt the sudden urge to scream well up. She didn't want to deal with it anymore. She didn't want to be a chosen. She just wanted to return to her grandmother's house, with Leire back to normal and return to life as it had been before mysterious earthquakes, rising dark lords, and oddly made friends.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Talin's very quiet voice made her jump, derailing her train of thought. She looked at him a moment then back up at the sky.  
  
"They're pretty, aren't they. the stars I mean."  
  
Talin walked forward, sitting beside her. Looking up he shrugged gently. "They are I suppose."  
  
"There are so many.I bet if only a few were to bow out... no one would notice."  
  
"Someone would." She looked at him and Talin shifted, his icy colored eyes turning upwards again. "I mean, they all create some grand design. Each one, though only a small part, create a bigger, more wondrous picture in the long run."  
  
"Ah." Arowen sighed and looked away. "Thought you were playing games with Keane."  
  
"The bugger fell asleep during the third level of Sepia Dark. But he deserves it. To be honest he's done much of the worth thus far." Talin now stared fixedly out the window, at the stormy skies visible in the distance.  
  
As Arowen watched She could see a change in him. He seemed so much older, so hurt, and as if he was resisting something. She set a gentle hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her but his voice held an odd monotone.  
  
"I can hear him you know. Calling me. promising things beyond anything I can ask. Yet I know it's not true. So why do I want to follow that call."  
  
"You can't help it. it was said Reala was always just beneath the dark lord's thumb. Perhaps that influence extends to you."  
  
" I know. But it is so tempting. So strong of a pull. I want to go, but I know I can't."  
  
"Your right. you can't. Because we need you here, Talin. You are part of this as much as I am. unfortunately."  
  
Keane stood again in nightmare, Nights was nowhere in sight, and for once, it was not a pleasant feeling he had, but he felt cold, the sand stinging his skin as he struggled forward, towards the castle. He could hear something, a voice, near his ear. "Go. he is in danger. you must hurry."  
  
"Who's there?!" Keane cried out trying to see through the storm.  
  
"We are with you. but you must go... Go faster. He is in danger." "Who?! Who is in danger?! Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
The sands slowly parted and out walked very small female Hu-maren, as if the wind didn't affect her, though her hat tails whipped in the wind. She was frail looking, short and reedy thin. Though not to say she was unattractive, she just looked terribly delicate. Also he was a bit unnerved by her eyes. Large and open only half way, they had a milky quality, light lavender in color and though pointed in his direction, unfocused. More like she was looking through him, not at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Keane shouted over the howling winds.  
  
"I am Gem, the ancestor of Arowen and Leire.But that is unimportant, Your friend is in danger. Leire has done something terrible." "Yeah, she cut the hell out of me." Keane was loosing his patience he rolled his eyes at the small maren.  
  
"She did, true, but I am not talking about that." Gem's voice was terse; her posture becoming a little bit more ridged.  
  
"Then get to the point so I can go back to a more peaceful sleep."  
  
"Gem suddenly hissed and stepped forward grabbing him by the collar and dragging him down to her eye level. Keane suddenly get the distinct impression he should not have given this one attitude.  
  
"Now you listen here you little pain in the ass, I did not just drag my ass across the gap and time to get the lip from a little whelp like you. I may be rumored to have patience but I am a wee bit stressed lately. NOW! You will listen to me because your friend's life depends on it. Look!" *gem pointed but didn't look herself. The sands parted to show Leire standing over a tied Remi, the scythe tickling the boy's throat.  
  
Keane felt his stomach drop "No. Oh goddess please.."  
  
Gem turned his face so he was looking into those odd pale eyes. "Then GO. I can guide you but you have to hurry!"  
  
"Can't you stop her?" Keane glared at Gem.  
  
"I cannot make her do anything. Just as Nights cannot really force you into anything. Her life is her own, she has renounced not only me but her own sister by siding with that tyrant... I have no sway whatsoever."  
  
Keane looked back at the scene as the lightning flashed.  
  
He woke with a start sitting up sharply, a short cry coming out as a strangled squeak. His chest burned the cuts there from Leire's scythe seeming to suddenly open again. But he was driven the picture of Remi and Leire etched so firmly in his mind he couldn't take it. He had to find them; he had to stop her. The small boy was the only family Keane had left, and he was not about to loose him for anything.  
  
Taking up the sword and sheath he tied it crudely to his belt with a piece of string. Surveying his work a moment in the mirror near by then shaking his head. It would have to do. He didn't even know if anyone in Nightopia still practiced leather-craft. Stealing silently from the room and a bit down the hall, he passed the porch, where he could hear Arowen and Talin talking quietly. He paused a moment behind a wall and raised a brow. Now there was something to tease them bout later.if there was a later. Keane was at the front door, he was almost home free. He reached for the knob. "You're supposed to be resting."  
  
Keane jumped and growled turning to look at Jalia who stood silhouetted by the light at the top of the stairs. "And you're supposed to be studying." He hissed in response.  
  
"Where are you going Keane?" She ignored his questions, a book in one arm, walking slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Out." He looked away from her and at the door.  
  
" You need to rest, between NiGHTS inhabitation and Leire using you to sharpen her scythe, your body needs a chance to recover."  
  
"Listen, Jal, there's something I gotta do...I know it sounds crazy, bt I . I just have a feeling someone close to me might be in danger." He pleaded with her. "Please don't tell anyone I am going.  
  
"Oh I won't tell anyone." Keane felt a wave of relief Wash over him. Until she continued. "Because I am coming with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am. Trust me Keane, it's better that we travel outside this home in twos. Bad omens are on the air and I would rather prefer to LIVE to see my next birthday, and to see yours so shall we?" Se brushed past him and out the door. Keane just stared at her back a moment and blinked. How had she doesn't that? Just talked right over him and added herself to this. He then shook his head and sighed, following her out into the Nightopian night.  
  
The taste of blood made him gag when next he woke. He had never enjoyed that coppery taste or the fact that pain usually accompanied it. And sure enough, within moments of returning to conscienceless the pain hit him full force. His whole body felt like someone had sicked a gao on him then left him for dead. Looking up around him, he was in a wide, black room, so large that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make out the dimensions. The ceiling was swallowed in inky blackness before it could be seen as were the far walls, He himself was on the ground near a pair of large, ornately carved oak doors. The wood looked impossibly old, oiled till it shone, gold accents had been inlayed by the most careful hand, depicting in wood relief the ancient times of Sword and Shields, and of an evil dark lord.  
  
Hot breath on the back of his neck, the sound of some sort of animal sniffing him. Remi tensed out of habit, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"MIR. come away from there." There was a slight yip and the breath vanished. Remi chanced to open his eyes again. Looking up and around he felt suddenly very small, and very alone.  
  
All around him were other maren or maren like creatures. Around 7 all told. Only two in the room were hu-maren. One was the female who he had mistaken for Arowen. The scythe still in her delicate looking hands, though she was now dressed as an old time maren, hat and all. Her clothing ragged, skin pale almost white contrasting deeply with the blood red, black and gray of her costume. The other was a tall female maren, also clad as the history books said the maren once did, her suit different tone of muted greens and browns, a sword hung from one curved hip, and a bandoleer held a crossbow in place across her shoulders. Near her feet was a creature Remi had thought he would never see, it was said the pure ones had all died out centuries ago.  
  
A maren-dog sat near the taller of the two's feet. While maren cats and maren dogs were really not all that unlike in looks, there were several key things that told the two apart. Maren Cats tended to be loners, often only interacting with others when nessicary. Maren dogs were social animals, much preferring the safety of the pack to traveling alone. Also maren cats had evolved the ability to talk and communicate, as the dog had remained subservient, pet like to the other forms of maren. Though many still remained, they were all of mixed stock; this however was a definite pure breed. Wolf like with long teeth and a vicious look about it.  
  
Remi's thoughts suddenly derailed as a booming voice echoed from the darkness, deep and rumbling, otherworldly in it's echoing. And though it sounded calm, Remi had the sudden urge to flee, something in him froze as he shook in fear.  
  
Ah, Huntress, I had hoped your line had survived the ages of my absence.  
  
"I am most pleased to be able to serve a gracious master who knows of my family's history."  
  
I take you are, then, well trained as your many times great grand-dame that I employed those years ago.  
  
"You may find me better then her sir. For I now have access to more. interesting forms of weaponry. What is it you wish of me?"  
  
Find the one called Talin and bring him to me. He will be useful and will need little persuasion to join our cause. The blood of my old general runs through his veins, He is inherently dark. All we must do is bring him here and give him a short lesson and he will prove to be most valuable. But I want him unhurt. Can you do that? It was not a question, more of a statement but huntress bowed, taking off her robin hood like cap and turned to leave the hall, as did most of the others. Leaving Leire alone with Remi, or seemingly alone. Remi couldn't shake the feeling something much larger then any of them still lurked just beyond vision.  
  
The door suddenly blasted open, rattling on their fine old brass hinges with hollow bangs against the marble wall; Jalia stood there one hand still out as Keane strode forward, through the huge doors as if he were just a powerful as the darkness tore at him.  
  
"Let. him. go." Keane glared at Leire, the latter blinked her wide eyes slowly and turned, looking up into the darkness.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Untie and release the younger one..  
  
Keane's bright eyes snapped up into the darkness. The look on his face one of intense hatred. Behind him Jalia winced at the sheer volume of the voice. It seemed to echo back on it's self, filling the entire hall with the low vibrations, it made her head hurt, her heart seemed to seize within her chest. It was the cry that brought her back to the present.  
  
"NO!" Keane shot forward but was buffeted and pinned by what appeared to be a huge hand that was at least as tall as the teen if not larger.  
  
Leire removed her blade from the small boy's back; Remi sat on his knees, eyes wide, pained. Keane felt numb, a sob ripping through him, as he watched the small boy he had always considered a brother slip form his knees, slumping forward like a ragdoll dropped. He finally slid from under the huge hand and ran forward, skidding on his knees and taking up the Remi in his arms. "No. please... not again. I don't want to loose anyone else." Keane sounded frantic, and his motions, in an effort to stanch the blood, gave away his emotions. He was being torn up inside.  
  
In his head it was his parents, a flash of light, death on a street corner. It was new to him, but it was a start. He looked down into the soft brown eyes of Remi, the boy looked almost peaceful now. Eyes barely open but a few centimeters, just enough to se out of.  
  
"Hang in there Rem, I'll get you help..."  
  
"I see it now... Ke, I see it."  
  
"See what, oh god, please don't do this to me.stay here Rem."  
  
"The red light. It's so beautiful.Your. gonna save. them. all."  
  
"Not without you here damn it. Come on Rem, we've been through so much.  
  
"And now.you gotta do..things..yerself. Sorry ke."  
  
"Remi don't you dare, don't even-"  
  
"I see 'em, ke. My parents.. They're waving. callin' for me." Remi was looking beyond Keane, a wide happy smile etched onto pale ashen features, the weakness showing in his ever movement as he coughed and blood came up. "I gotta go.they're...wai-tin'.I'll miss you. but you'll always.be..m'big..bro." and with that the tiny maren's head lulled back, his hand dropped and he let out his final breath. He looked so peaceful, the way his white pale face has fallen into a relaxed expression. No more pain, no more anger, nor sadness, just that gentle look of sleep. A sleep from which he would never wake.  
  
Keane felt it boiling beneath the surface. Terrible anger, rage, and sadness balling up into one thing, one emotion he couldn't describe, nor explain. Tears ran openly down his face, and he made no effort to hide them. It wouldn't have been right to honor Remi like that, by not crying. He carefully lifted the tiny limp body from the pool of blood that had collected on the shining marble floors. He didn't feel the wounds on his chest reopening; he didn't even feel the sudden intense cold of the room. Slowly lifting his head he looked into the darkness before him eyes alive with emotion, and screamed at the blackness.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! I don't care how long or hard I have to fight, I will kill you!!"  
  
Strong words from a young Nightmaren. You will see the error of your ways in the end.  
  
"I see no errors, we are not your pawns to play with as you will."  
  
Leire simply watched it all. Staring as if unable to comprehend what she had just done. She had killed. Broken another's life for no apparent reason. She was a murderer now, though she couldn't say she disliked the feeling entirely, the power she had felt when she had shoved her blade forward, breaking flesh, was certainly a nice thing, however the tremendous guilt she felt watching Keane was rivaling her sense of self-worth. Was what she had done really worth it in the end?  
  
When Keane stood and screamed at Wizeman, Leire felt a sudden irrational hatred for the fellow teen. How dare he speak to the master like that? The one that had given their race the breath of life so long ago? She crept forward anxiously, the curved blade of the scythe glittering in the pale light, still dripping from the last life it had taken  
  
Jalia had also watched in silence, but not so much from guilt, nor from sadness at first, but more from simple shock. It's hard to describe watching another go through such emotional anguish as Keane was. The look of desolation on face made her want to cry. He had such a proud spirit, there was no reason in this world good enough to see it bowed like that.  
  
When Leire began to stalk forward with the scythe in hand, wicked smile on her face, Jalia knew she had to do something. Then she felt it, the increasingly familiar sensation of power welling up inside of her. Connecting at her mind, enticing her to come closer to it. become one with it. She didn't resist. the words came out of her in a wild chaotic babble, as the power shot forth in the form of a powerful spell.  
  
End Chapter 5 Coming Soon* Chapter 6: Rising Fears 


End file.
